Unknown Present World
by Barajou29
Summary: Kagome has her normal life back after the well close yet she find there's some things in the world that is unknown to her. When she end up living in Kurakara Town, she not just have to get use to the new place but also meet with new friends with strange power and unknown enemy. It look like things won't be that peaceful for our Shikon no Miko. (Currently no pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover fanfic using my two favourite anime, Inuyasha and Bleach. I'll be using Higurashi Kagome as my main character and the story will lean more toward bleach story with some change. Anyway, this story happen after Kagome destroy the Shikon Jewel and after bleach Soul Society: The Rescue arc so it was set around the Arrancar Arc timeline (Ignoring the Bount Arc). I had to made a few change of Kagome setting to match the age of the bleach character so she will be first year high school when she had defeat Naraku and return to her own era. Lastly, there won't be any pairing state until later on of the story since I still haven't decide on the pairing yet. This is all you reader had to know before you start read the story and I do not own either Inuyasha or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a few weeks since the well had close off, Kagome had finally returned to her usual normal life but fate just didn't want her to be normal for long. She had recently found out that she could see transparent people that was clearly spirit and sometime she had alse sense evil that made her immediately u-turn but today her luck seem to went out.

"Kagome, do you really have to transfer to another school?" Yuka asked Kagome as the four girls sat around the table in an cafe.

"I had been absent most of the time since the beginning of high school so it can't be help." Kagome nodded before letting out a sighed as she remember what her mother had told her yesterday, it really can't be help for the principal to kick student out of their school for absent most of the time since the beginning of school term.

"But you are sick!" Eri was angry for her friends.

"Without proper medical leave from doctor, the principal and teacher won't believe it after my continuous absent from school." Kagome reason as she took a sip of her drink.

"Have you decide on the school you are going to transfer?" Eri asked after taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Karakura High School in Karakura Town." Kagome replied before she explained, "My mom had asked my uncle living in the town to help me out with my transferring."

"Where is Karakura Town?" Yuka asked unsure where was it.

"A town located west of Tokyo." Kagome state, "It take about an hour or so ride by bus from here to school so I will be staying in my uncle's place when school start."

"When will you be moving?" Ayumi asked looking rather sad already.

"A day before school start to settle down." Kagome was sadden by the fact she had to move away so suddenly when she still haven't moved on from the fact that she won't be able to see her friends,.especially Inuyasha again.

"So, we only have 3 days left to spend our time together." Eri was being sad now.

"It's not like I won't be back, we can still meet up during weekend and school holidays." Kagome trying to cheer up everyone with a smile, "Anyway, there is still time left why don't…" She change the subject but soon trailed off as she had suddenly sense something evil which made her trailed off to look out of the glasses window.

"Kagome?" Yuka asked in confused at her friend sudden motion.

"Sorry, I think I have just saw someone I know from long ago so I will be leaving first to talk to her. I will call you three later!" Kagome quickly excused herself and stood up as she felt that evil getting closer, she didn't knew if whatever that was was targeting her but she had a feeling she should leave before anything happen and risk putting her friends and peoples around in danger.

Kagome rushed away without speaking farther but just when she had step out of the cafe, she heard a monstrous howling sound from where she had sense the evil and she turned toward that direction to saw a monster with a strange white mask and a hole located on it heart. ' _A demon? But that thing felt different from the demon I know!_ ' She snapped out of her thought when she saw that monster was staring her way, she know she had to moved away from the place but can't have it continue toward her in the crowd so she had no choice but to get nearer to it and run toward the nearest back alley toward it.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Eri asked the other two girls being left behind in the cafe as she saw Kagome anxiety look.

"It seem that she was anxiety about something." Yuka state from what she had noticed on Kagome expression.

"Anxiety to meet that someone?" Ayumi asked next, eyes turning from the glasses window toward the other two girls.

"Maybe…" Eri sound uncertain about it, "But she look more like she was trying to escaping that person."

' _It's targeting me but why? And, why does the people around don't seem to even noticed that thing!_ ' Kagome mind run along with her legs as she tried to get away from the thing chasing behind her, it large step really making her had hard time escaping from it. ' _If only I have a bow and arrows with me! I will be able to do something instead of escaping!_ ' Sensing another evil straight in front, she turned toward another corner and soon paused.

"Dead end…" Kagome slightly widen her eyes at seeing the only escape way was blocked by wall before a howling sound was heard behind her, she turned around to saw that thing was just a few step away from her as it reach out it hand toward her.

Kagome didn't had time to thought about it and did the only thing she currently can do, she quickly channelling her purifying power on her hand and raised it toward that monster. ' _Hope it work!_ ' Pink light emitting out of her hand that burnt the monster hand and send it back away in pain, she quickly took the chance to run passed the monster to the only escape route but her luck soon run out.

Before Kagome had noticed it because of her anxiety just a few seconds ago, another skinner mask monster had appeared on the rooftop of the house beside and jump down toward her just as she was about to run out of the boy so long alleyway. Kagome reflexively step aside at hearing the howling sound coming from above, just in time to escape the fate of being crash to death by the weight.

' _This is really bad..._ ' Kagome watch the skinner monster swinging it arm toward her next, she had no experience in close combat even in feudal era but her reflex had certainly increase so she managed to dodged the attack by getting down before she notice the large hand coming toward her again from the other side. ' _No, I can't make it end here after finally safely return to my family!_ ' As if to respond to her thought, she could feel the sudden flare of her power as pink light emit out of her.

The monsters cried out in pain in the next second as they were surround by purifying light, it didn't took long for them to be purified until nothing was left behind as the pink light die down but Kagome was surprised at what had happen. It was the first time she done something like that, she knew her spiritual power was stronger than she used to had after the seal by Shikon Jewel was broken as she could purified Inuyasha's Youki just by a touch without even using it but that didn't mean she knew how to used it aside from the things she had already knew and learn.

"I will really need to learn how to control and use my power more effectively now if this have to happen again." Kagome let out a sighed, things really didn't turned out what she want which was spending a peaceful life with her family after the well have close.

Kagome shook her head and decided she should just go back home, she could still sense some of the same evil around and some other unknown presence, and decided she should return to her home for safety reason since she had not encounter those monster near the shrine ground before.

* * *

"She have quite a high level of Reiryoku for a normal human." Standing on the rooftop a bit farther away from the screen, Renji lower his hand grabbing onto his sword hilt as he was prepare to step in before the said girl manage to defeat the two hollow on her own.

"Her Reiryoku don't seem that high at first until it was used which was almost similar to Ichigo, that must be why there's no report about her until now." Rukia state what she had sense from beside the taller guy, "Renji, do you think she is the reason behind the increase of hollow around this area for the past week?" She asked as she turned toward her companion.

"The level of Reiryoku before she used her power won't attract that much hollow." Renji stated before loud howling sound could be heard, "It seem more hollow are showing up, they must be attract by that girl Reiatsu." He had sense the hollow and turned toward another direction.

"I will follow her until she is safe since she seem to be target." Rukia had took a look at a direction and then back toward the girl left figure before she decided.

"I will meet up with you after I finish off the hollow gathering around to continue our investigation than." Renji nodded before he shunpo away to handle the hollow around.

Rukia watched her childhood friend left before she turned around, catching up using her shunpo as she following behind in a safe distance and soon found the other girl enter a shrine ground.

* * *

"I'm back." Entering her house, Kagome let out a sighed in relieved as she didn't sense any evil from earlier following her back although she could still sense an unknown presence outside of the shrine ground.

"Welcome back." Entering the living room, Kagome was immediately greet by her mother smiling face, "You return quite early today, I thought you will want to spend more time with your friends."

"Something come up so I come back earlier." Kagome answered without telling the detail, she could have lie so her mother won't be worried but she didn't like to do so.

"So, are you alright?" Kagome's mother asked as she knew her daughter had recently able to see things normal people can't after her returned back from the feudal era.

"I'm fine mom, just a bit tired." Kagome told her mother without going into detail, she don't want to worried her family more than they should be since they already knew she could see and sense something they could not.

"Then you should go to your room, I will call you when the dinner are ready." Kagome's mother just smile without asking farther, she could tell something was troubling her daughter but she didn't that it was something different from what she had thought.

Kagome nodded before going back to her room and went lying on her bed thinking of the thing happening today. She was still not over with the fact that the well had close off and she won't be able to see her friends in the feudal era again, yet now she was facing something similar to a demon but different to her sense. She really don't know that regaining all of her spiritual power would let her see a different side of the world she didn't know until now, and not to mention the only one who could save her and protect the one close to her now was herself.

' _There is so much to think of, I still have to pack my things and also do something about my power…'_ Kagome let out a sighed in her still busy life, it seem that things won't quiet down that easily for her even if her journey in the feudal reached came to an end.

* * *

 **This is the end of the chapter, hope everyone have enjoy it! I was uncertain of Kagome power after her power was unseal but from how she can easily cleanse Inuyasha demon side with just a touch, I bet her power are rather strong yet she was untrain so I think she can only used it unconsciously, mainly when she was in danger. On the other hand, Kagome sense had increased because of her power. And about Kagome's Reiryoku, in the anime it never show how strong she was to other sense so I decide her Reiryoku was usually just a bit higher than normal human unless she was in danger situation or letting her emotion get the best of her. Her maximum Reiryoku is unknown unlike Ichigo who always had captain level Reiryoku. Lastly regarding this story pairing,** **I might pair Kagome up with** **Kuchiki Byakuya, Ichigo or maybe Ulquiorra since the three were the male characters I like the most in bleach series but it was still uncertain yet and there won't be any romance happening in the story anytime soon so** **anyone can leave a suggestion. Anyway I plan to write a three series story for this crossover, this story will be the first series. I will put up the a small summery of the following two series that might be a spoiler for this story in my profile but I won't promised I would post that two story after this though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will start of Kagome new life in Karakura town. Her life surely won't be that easy with all of those hollow appearing and attract to the town so let see how she will settle in the town and make new friends.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Kagome was now on her way to Karakura town by bus, she had brought her favourite yellow bag with only some cloth and other necessary item with her since she could buy anything she really need in the new town she was staying.

' _I'm already missing everyone from home even though I still haven't reach the town._ ' Kagome watch the scenery went past her from the seat beside the window as she thought about her family, her mother can't come with her because of Sota getting sick while her grandpa had to took care of the shrine.

Kagome then began to space off as she thought about the previous three days, she decided not to thought about those strange creature and the things still unknown to her, she just need to focus on her high school now and train on her control over her power just in case. Talking about training her power, she had tried to meditate since that the only thing she could think of to focus on her power. The meditation had help her somehow, she had no problem feeling her power and channeling her power on her hand as she had done so a few times before but just releasing her power was another thing, she not just had to content the power and also control the amount of power need to be used.

' _Maybe creating a spiritual barrier is more useful than just releasing my power, I wonder just by imagine forming a barrier around myself will work or not?_ ' Kagome mind end up trailing off toward the supernatural part which made her shook her head after realizing it. ' _Why am I thinking about the use on my power when I should be worry more on school and making new friends!_ ' She was somewhat frustrated at her thought, it didn't help when she sense something was not totally right about the town when the bus got nearer to Karakura Town.

It don't took long for Kagome to alight, she stretched her almost numb body for seating in the bus got about an hour before she look around to check out the place for a moment, Karakura town was a countryside town similar to her birth town and that made her relax slightly at the familiarity of the two town.

"Let see…" Kagome took out a piece of paper with a small map drawn by her mother with an address and number on it, she look at the paper and then back to the surrounding to confirm the route she would be using before walking off toward a direction.

A few minutes of walk and adding some route using different color pen on the small map, Kagome reach her destination and stop in front of a big two storey house which was almost double the size of her home. She had a double check on the address before ringing the bell, it took a minute for someone to open the door.

"Who are you?" A young man around Kagome age with straight raven hair walk out, staring at Kagome with his blue eyes in confusion.

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome introduce herself before flipping through her memory about the young man in front of her, "Are you by the way Ishida Ryuken-san son?" She recalled her mother had talked about it but she didn't mention his name.

"Yes, do you have some business with him?" The young man nodded and pushed his glasses.

"I'm actually a relative of you from my father side so my mother had asked Ishida-san to help me transfer to Karakura High School and also allow me stay over at your place temporary until I find some other place to stay." Kagome began to explained the reason she was here.

"He only told me someone will arrive today…" The young man slightly frowned but it was not toward the girl, "By the way, I'm Ishida Uryu. I will take you to the only room available." He gestured Kagome to followed him as he step back inside the house.

Kagome nodded and followed Ishida into the house, he had straight out bought her up the stairs to the second floor and stop at the last door on the left.

"I don't have any spare house key with me so I will give you one later." Ishida state as he open the door to reveal the room, he than step aside letting Kagome in.

It was a rather big bedroom, bigger than her original bedroom at home. There's a bed set up in the middle of the room, on the right side was the white table while dresser was nowhere to be seen but Kagome did noticed the a door and both side sliding door on the left side so she went to take a look. The first door was the bathroom while the other one was the closet.

"This is more big and leisure than my own room…" After sleeping in her small bedroom and outside during the time she was in the feudal era, Kagome can't help but be amazed by the room in front of her, "Thanks for letting me use the room!" She quickly snapped out her staring and turned back to her cousin with a smile.

Ishida stared at the girl, unsure of what to say since he was not the one letting her stay, "So, do you need me to help you with anything?" He pushed his glasses trying to hide his awkwardness.

"If you have time, can you take me to school for my school uniform?" Kagome thought for a moment before she remember she still had to go to Karakura High to pick up her things before school start tomorrow.

"We will go to the shopping district nearby for lunch too if you don't mind since I still haven't eaten one yet." Ishida nodded.

"Of course, let me quickly put my things a side and we can go after that!" Kagome smile at Ishida who was kind enough to help her when they was simply a stranger until now, although her mother had once told her they had came here once before but I doubt even him remember it.

"I'll go take my things, we can meet at the entrance." Ishida nodded before leaving the room to go to his room, he was going to called his father for confirmation and extra pair of key.

Since Kagome just have to put her things nicely out of the way while Ishida went to took his wallet, it only took a few minutes for them to meet at the entrance and reached the school in another 15 minutes.

"It's a bit different from my old school but not bad." Kagome state as she followed Ishida into the empty school, there were no student around since today was weekend.

They walked through the halls straight toward the office, going inside they noticed a woman busy typing away the computer at the nearest counter, getting ready for the new school term.

"Excuse, ma'am. I'm Higurashi Kagome who will be starting school tomorrow..." Kagome step forward to state their reason for being here as politely as she could with a smile.

"Oh, so you are the new transfer student." The woman look up from the computer with a smile, "You are here for your school uniform I assume?" She knew already before Kagome could finished her statement.

"Yes." Kagome just nodded.

The woman got up from the chairs to go to a side to took out a package, "These are your school uniform. You can add a little change in your school uniform but please keep it within the dress code. And there are also official school bag inside." She than pulled out a small booklet and a piece of paper, "This is the student handbooks and your class timetable. If you had any questions, you are free to come and ask." She than place the small booklet back to the package.

"Thanks you very much." Kagome bow as she took the package.

The both of them step out of the office after that, Ishida was now walking beside Kagome, "Do you need me to show you around?" He asked like a good student and cousin he was.

"No need, I'll just look around on my own tomorrow." Kagome politely rejected his offer before she remember something and asked, "By the way, are there an archery club in the school?" She had been planning to join an archery club since that accident back home a few days ago, not just because it remind her of the time she had in feudal era but also to be able to bring a bow with her to school just in case she was being attacked again, although she would need a bow since she currently didn't had one.

"No." Ishida answered before asking with curious, "Do you practice archery in your previous school?"

"Yes, just a little but not in school." Kagome respond with a half-truth, using bow during feudal era to defeat demon could count as practicing in a way.

"There is no formal place to practice archery around but you can practice it in the park and you will need a bow to do so." Ishida pushed his glasses and suggested.

"Do you know a place I can buy one?" Kagome didn't had high hope about it since there were no officially archery practice around the area.

"I didn't know of one but you can try looking for it in the nearest shopping district." Ishida replied and Kagome just nodded.

It don't took long for them to reach the shopping district from the school, there were still quite a lot of people around enjoying themselves during weekend. Kagome curiously look around the store as she followed Ishida who lead the way, it was not that different from the shopping district she had back home.

"What is that shop?" Kagome paused and turned toward a shop farther away in the corner, she felt drawn to the place as her glance land on it.

Ishida following the girl glance toward that shop, "It's a newly open antique shop." he answered with a push of his glasses.

"Will you mind I go take a look at that shop a bit?"

Ishida just nodded before walking toward that direction, it seem he was going to accompany her so she quickly continued her step to walked beside her cousin but she soon paused.

Kagome heard a few howling sounds just as she had sense those monsters not far away from the shopping district, ' _Not here too…_ ' She immediately turned her glance toward that direction, she could tell those monsters were not coming her way but it still worried her.

"Higurashi?" Ishida called out to Kagome as he noticed she had abruptly stop, he than following her glance before turning back to her wondering if she had also heard what he had heard earlier too.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Kagome quickly turned away her glance to Ishida with a smile, she didn't want her cousin thinking she was strange, "We should get going since we still need to eat our late lunch too right?" She than continued her step forward while being alert too although she won't show it.

Ishida watch his cousin continued forward as he followed behind, he soon found her looking above at a direction for a moment.

' _What's that?'_ Kagome had sense something else coming from above, she look up and was surprised to saw a young man with orange spiky hair wearing a black robe jumping from building to building toward the direction of the monsters. ' _A human? But I sense something that are similar to the monster from him, I wonder why?'_ She wondered as she continued moving forward.

They enter the normal size shop followed by the sound of bell ringing from the open door, inside was place with shelves and tables to place different items but there were some item hanging around the wall too.

"Welcome." A middle aged man came forward to greeted them with a smile.

"Are there any bow and quiver of arrow for sell here?" Kagome had noticed there were some antique that were weapons too around so she thought there might be bow too.

"Yes, I happen to have one with me." The middle aged man nodded before indicating for them to follow him, they soon stop at a tables in the farther end of the shop block by the high shelves, "This is a longbow though, it appear to be a bow from a shrine for a long times ago but it had been well taken care of by the one that had bought it to me for sell."

Kagome lift the longbow up to took a closer look, it was red in color and it felt rather familiar to her touch, she didn't really need long to recognize it. ' _This is the sacred longbow of Mount Azusa I had used in feudal era!_ ' She was surprised to see the sacred bow from the feudal era appearing in the modern world, she had thought it should had disappeared somewhere when she was trapped in the Shikon Jewel.

"You seem to recognized the longbow?" The middle aged man had saw the surprised look on the girl face and asked in curious.

"My home is a shrine so I had heard some historical object from my grandpa before." Kagome answered by telling half truth, "Anyway, the bow seem good as new so I should have no problem using it to practice my archery."

"The owner that had leave it here for sell had asked me to sell it to someone who had some practice in archery so he had also bought along a quiver of arrows to pair it up." The middle aged man smile kindly as he went to a side to brought out a quiver of arrows.

"I will like to have this bow, I hope it's not expensive since it was antique." Kagome decided right away to buy it but she was worried it would cost a lot.

"It's around the same price as any longbow and quiver of arrows." The middle age man state.

"I will have this than." Kagome nodded and hand the bow to the middle aged man to made her payment.

"Do you need any other thing?" The middle age man asked as he carried the bow and quiver of arrow toward the counter.

"No." Kagome replied before asking as she remembered she still had one problem, "I will like to know if there is a possible for me to restock the arrows here in case I have somehow spoil it during my practice since it seem there was no other place around here which happen to sell it."

"I will ask the owner to see if he can supply you with the arrows if you really need to restock." The middle age man kindly state.

"Thank you for the trouble." Kagome gave a bow for the help.

"If you need anything or have any antique for sell, you can come back again." The middle aged man just smile before he state the total price of the items the girl had brought.

"I will." Kagome nodded and took out her wallet to pay for the bow and quiver of arrows.

After the payment, they both left the shop with Kagome carrying the bow on hand and the quiver of arrows hang on her shoulder like the time she was in the feudal era since there was no big plastic bag enough for that. Kagome had noticed those monsters she had sense had somehow gone before they went to the nearby ramen shop to eat their late lunch.

* * *

 **This chapter is longer than the previous one but I hope you like it. Nothing much is on this chapter and maybe the next chapter too since it will be kind a introduced chapter about Kagome meeting the other bleach character in the human world but I promise there will be some action soon. Anyway, I don't really know who should be more suitable to be Kagome's relative in Karakura town. I want to put one of those main characters from bleach to be her relative but Ichigo's family is out of question since his father is a shinigami, I doubted Orihime and Sado are suitable too so I end up choosing Ishida to be her relative, although I don't plan for Kagome to be a Quincy so they would be either long distance relative or they are actually not related by blood. Lastly, this will be the last update for the month and I plan to update two times a month so you will have to wait until next month to see what will happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter finally show Kagome go to Karakura High and meet some new friends! Let's us see how she get along with her classmate and new friends, shall we get start?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The next day Kagome stay in Karakura town, she wake up early in the morning to prepared herself for school and decided to made some breakfast to repay her relative kindness for letting her stay in their house. Just as she walked out of the room with her was about to walked down the staircase, she noticed an unknown short silver-haired man walked out of the room on the opposite end of her room.

"Good morning." Kagome greeted with a smile as the man walked forward, "You must be Ishida Ryuken-san right? I'm really thankful for your help in my transferring of school and also for letting me stay at your house for the time being." She bow politely with both her hands in front carrying her school bag.

Ryuken just gave a 'hn' before walking off, he had a stern look over his face and staring at Kagome in slight disdain. His action remind Kagome very much of Inuyasha half-brother Sesshomaru, she had seen a few times the daiyoukai walked away after that follow by Rin and Jaken, and sometime it made her wondered how the young girl could get along with that silent guy. If she was the young girl, she would had felt rather annoyed by being ignored for a long time.

"Ishida-san, do you mind me using your kitchen to make some breakfast as repayment?" Kagome decided not to be bothered by it and followed Ryuken down the stair.

"Do as you wish." Ryuken replied without stopping his step or turning back, he just walked down the stairs and only stop to hand her a thing, "Give the key back before you move away." He turned to leave the house without saying anything after that.

Kagome look at the thing on her hand, it was a pair of keys. 'He _really just like Sesshomaru. I guess that mean he don't need it._ ' She let out a sighed, keeping away the key before turning to walked toward the kitchen to see what she could made from the ingredient in the fridge. ' _Hm, there are nothing much in the fridge, I guess I will just toast some bread and make an egg roll...That really quite a mix up breakfast._ ' She sighed again, putting her school bag aside and find an apron before beginning her work.

A few minutes later when Kagome was just finished making the breakfast and place it on the dining table, she could heard footsteps coming down from the second floor and went to greeted her cousin.

"Good morning!" She smile cheerfully toward Ishida.

"Morning." Ishida greeted with a nodded.

"I have make us some breakfast to eat before we go to school to repay your help for yesterday. It was just a simple...Ehm, kind of mix up breakfast though since there are not much ingredient in the fridge so I hope you won't mind." Kagome state with her smile still on.

"I won't mind." Ishida paused for a moment as if unused of having someone making breakfast for him but soon covering it up with a pushed of his glasses.

Kagome had a little chat with Ishida during breakfast, she noticed her cousin didn't really talk much about his father and it sound like they didn't get along for some reason she didn't asked since it's a personal thing. After she finished cleaning up, the both of them leave the house to go toward the school.

"I'll bring you to the teacher office." Ishida lead Kagome to the teacher office knowing she won't know the way.

Kagome look around as she followed behind Ishida, there are still students walking leisurely around but she knew classes was about to start so the halls would be empty soon.

"Here is it." Ishida stopped in front of a sliding door, his voice managed to snapped Kagome out of his thought before she bam onto him.

"Thanks, I can go in on my own." Kagome nodded and smile gratefully.

"If you need any help, just call or find me in my classroom." Ishida pushed his glasses and nodded before turning around the left.

Kagome watch Ishida left before she turned back to open the sliding door, "I'm the new transfer student, Higurashi Kagome." She state as she entered the office.

"Oh, so you are Higurashi Kagome." A female teacher with dark brown hair tied in low ponytail look up from her desk, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Ochi Misato. I assume you have already prepare for today class correct?" She spoke up again after Janine had stop beside her.

"Yes, Ochi-sensei." Kagome nodded.

Misato nodded before taking a clip file from her desk and stood up, "The class will be starting soon, follow me." She then turned to leave the office while Kagome just following behind.

They walked down the hall toward the staircase, Kagome continued to curiously look around when she suddenly sense something similar to the orange head she had saw yesterday. ' _I hope is not trouble, although I didn't really think that guy I saw yesterday was bad but still..._ '

"Sensei, I'm back!" A cheery voice came through from the window, turning around they saw a young man with jaw-length blonde hair climb over the open window to enter the hall with a smirk on face.

"I have thought you have went missing." Misato state without really meaning it before turning to Kagome who was staring at the young man, "He is also a new transfer student like you."

' _A transfer student like me?_ ' Kagome check out the young man in confused, wondering why she had sense those monster she saw before in him when he look totally human.

"Whoa, a pretty girl is a transfer,student like me!" The young man exclaimed excitedly, "I'm Hirako Shinji, let's get along." He put an arm over Kagome's shoulder with a smile before she could even reacted.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the guy overly familiar manner, his action remind her a little of Koga, "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Ochi-sensei, I think we should get going." She politely introduced herself with a smile, freeing herself at the same time before turning to the teacher to change his attention.

"You are right, Higurashi." Misato nodded before continued forward toward the staircase with Kagome quickly followed behind followed by the boy.

The walked toward their classroom was rather loud with Shinji continued to asked Kagome question, she had answer some of his question but at the same time wondering why he was talking to her like an old friends.

"Wait here until I call you in." Misato stop in front of the classroom and told the two transfer students before pushing the door open to enter.

' _Another one is inside, don't tell me there are more I will be sensing._ ' Kagome had already noticed the same presence as the loud guy beside her inside her new class, it seem she will be classmate to two not really human human and can't help by sigh. ' _No matter where I am things won't be normal for me, isn't it?_ '

"What are you sighing for, Kagome-chan?" Shinji was not going to quiet down anytime soon.

"Nothing." Kagome just gave him an one word answer, she certain won't tell an uncertain identity guy what she was thinking.

"Come in." Misato open the door, indicating the two transfer student to enter.

The two transfer students enter like told, Kagome had instantly noticed her cousin and the orange head as the two stood in front of the classroom to introduce themselves.

"Hi! I'm Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you!" Kagome introduced herself with a bow and bright smile, she could heard some student muttering about her.

"'Shin' from 'Genuine sadist' with 'Ko' from 'Karashi Mentaiko' and 'Hira' from 'lecherous' with 'Ko' from 'Ono no Imoko' makes Hirako Shinji." Shinji introduced himself next and bow, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Hirako! It should be the other way around!" Misato had

quickly noticed Shinji had said his name backwards.

"I'm also good at writing backward too, want me to show you?" Shinji seem eager to proved his strong point.

"No need to." Misato shot him down before turning her glance to the two transfer student, "Both of you can seat anywhere you want." she told the two without really care where her students were seating.

Kagome had choose the seat near to the window and Shinji had went to sat beside the orange head, the teacher was going to continue with the class when a crow-like sound along with beeping sound could be heard.

' _What's that sound?_ ' Kagome had sense something when she heard the sound, she instantly turned to the sound instead to saw the orange head seem surprised and was making an excuse of having a stomachache to another student.

"You don't look like having a stomachache, Kurosaki." Misato had noticed the orange head talked and state.

"I'm really have to go to toilet!" The orange head abruptly stood up and ran off before the teacher even excuse him.

"Hey, Kurosaki!" Misato called out but the guy had long rush off before she get to the doorway.

Two more students suddenly stood up, one was a long orange hair girl sitting a few seat in front of Kagome while the other one was a muscular dark skinned young man that look different from his age, they just follow the orange head step and ran out of the classroom, passing the teacher standing at the doorway.

"Hey, Sado! And Inoue too!?" Misato was getting annoyed for student just running off one by one.

"I'm going to toilet!" The two students excuse could be heard from outside.

"Liars!" Misato could easily see they were lying, "And beside, Inoue. Girls are suppose to hold in staff like that until getting a stomachache!" She had to shout out louder so the two could heard it.

"It's hurts! And I've got to pee pre real bad." The girl said loudly without even any pain in her voice.

"Then just go!" Misato pointed at them angrily with vein popping.

"I'm going to the toilet too." Another male student stood up next running leisurely toward the doorway, he seem to be thinking it was fun.

"You are not going!" Misato reached out her hand to grabbed onto the boy coller.

"Not fare!" The young man was pouting like a child who can't join his friend fun.

' _What a weird group of students._ ' Kagome just quietly watched everything from a side before turning her glance toward the window, she could sense the monster getting nearer to the school. ' _This is bad...Wait, isn't that the guy name Kurosaki?_ ' She frowned before widen her eyes slightly at the sight of the orange head dressing like yesterday running out of the school building.

The morning class and quickly than Kagome had thought, it was lunch break now and students had began to leave the classroom to eat their lunch but there were still some students staying behind to eat or crowd around the two transfer students.

"Uryu, want eat lunch together?" Kagome went toward her cousin to asked since he was the only one she knew in the class.

Ishida look up to his cousin and nodded.

"Not fair, how did they know each other when the new girl just transfer here today!" Kagome turned around at the sound to saw the childish guy had point toward Ishida and her, he was complaining to the three male students around him not far away from them.

"Ehm, you are?" Kagome really didn't know what's wrong with the guy but she should be polite as they were be classmate for at least a year.

"I'm Asano Keigo!" Gotten Kagome's attention, the childish guy had walked forward happily to introduced himself with a smile, "By the way, how do you both know each other?" He straight out asked since she had already talked with him.

"We are cousin." Kagome simply answered.

"You both are cousin?!" Keigo widen his eyes as he scream out in surprised.

"It's that really something to be surprise about?" Kagome really don't understand the too exaggerated guy.

"Just ignore him." The orange head state as he step forward, "By the way, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And, the two of you are?" Kagome turned her glance toward the remaining two of the group.

"Sado Yasutora." The dark skin young man from earlier state.

"Kojiro Mizuiro." The shortest young man in the group introduced himself without looking up from his cellphone.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, nice meeting you!" Kagome smile brightly at them before turning to her cousin.

"Kagome-chan!" Shinji had somehow free the group of curious student and came launching on Kagome, "Let's have lunch together!" He had put an arm around the girl yet again.

"Hey, she will be joining us!" Keigo decided on his own without even asking Kagome.

"I don't think she had agree." Shinji retorted before turning back to Kagome, "Right, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome had feel a headache coming up, it feel like Inuyasha and Koga fight all over again.

"I'm already decide to eat lunch with Uryu." Kagome state as she got herself out of Shinju grip.

"You can have your cousin join us." Shinji with a smirked.

"No, they can join us!" Keigo quickly said next, not giving up that easily.

Kagome felt something snapped inside her, their childish action was so familiar that it was starting to annoyed her, "I'm not going to have lunch with either one of you so you can both shut up already! Let's go, Uryu." She glared at the two loud guys, ignoring their shocked expression before pulling her cousin out with her.

* * *

 **This is the end of the chapter! I really had a hard time deciding how Kagome and the bleach character will introduced themselves to each other, I hope their introduction and action won't be OOC. Anyway, I don't put Orihime here to introduce herself to Kagome because I think she was not the type, they will properly introduced themselves to each other at a later date. Lastly, like I had state before, the next chapter will have some action in it and Kagome will be getting some answer. I won't be updating twice a month like plan so you all have to wait for the next chapter in next month.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter is up! Like I have promise, there will be some action in this chapter. Let's us began then!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The school had end rather peaceful without any problem, Kagome had look around some of the school club before checking out the park Ishida had told her that was near to the school, she still haven't get any female friends yet but being alone sometime was not really that bad either.

"I really use too much time thinking alone in the park and training." Walking down the dark street, Kagome was carrying her school bag and her dinner she had brought in front of her.

She had been in the park thinking about the unsolved mystery she had found since she got to the town yesterday, she still didn't know what those monster were and either so she knew why her classmate Ichigo and Shinji had the same presence inside them and what with the strange clothing she saw on Ichigo. She was too curious about it but without able to find the answer on her own, she was just giving herself a headache instead so she decided found herself a quiet spot and meditating to train on her control of her power.

Suddenly the presence of multiple monsters enter Kagome's sense, she halted her step and turned toward that direction with a frowned to saw 4 to 5 different shape monsters jumping from building to building from not far away. ' _Maybe I should u-turn but I don't know other route back!_ ' She was not sure those monsters were noticed her or not when she get close to them so she can't advance but just waiting around irritating her, she would had just shoot them down when advancing forward if she had her bow with her.

Not giving her more thought, few of the monsters seem to had noticed and advance toward her, their howling sound of course quickly caught her attention.

' _Stupid luck!_ ' Kagome innately curse as she quickly moved away before one of them crash right on her, she than turned around to ran but soon was stop by another one who manage to outrun her from above and jump down next to her. ' _I really have no choice but to .'_ She empty one of her hand before quickly release her purifying power from her hand just as it arm came toward her.

Manage to send the monster back hitting onto a building beside, Kagome could feel the previous monster presence behind her and she straight out releasing her purifying power from her body, completely purifying the two at close distance. That didn't stop though, another one came jumping toward her just when her power had dispersed, she did manage to sense it presence but she didn't had time to react though as the monster arm hit her roughly and send her back knocking against a wall.

"Ow!" Kagome groaned out in pain at the impact against her back and front, the things she was carrying flew off from her hand. ' _This is really not my day…_ ' She could already guess how painful she would be just by moving around in the upcoming few days if lucky enough.

Kagome had sense two quite familiar presences coming her way but she didn't had time to thought more about it, the monster had reached out to her again so she move away barely manage to dodged it before channeling her pin up frustration to her hand and hit the monster with enough purifying power to completely purified it.

"Higurashi?"

A familiar voice called out to her from beside just as the monster had disappeared along with the bright pink light, she turned around to saw Ichigo in black robe standing there with his large sword on his hand and he was clearly surprised at what he had seen. ' _What is Kurosaki doing here in that get up?_ '

"Did you get injure?" Ichigo snapped out of his surprised rather quickly and asked in concern as he saw Kagome seen to be in pain.

"I'm fine." Kagome tried her best not to show her pain, she just didn't like to worried the others

Ichigo stared for a moment than nodded, "By the way, what was that thing you did to defeat the hollow?" He was a bit curious at the pink light blast the girl had release, it just made the hollow earlier disappear rather than offensively killed the hollow.

"Hollow?" Kagome knew those monster was not demon but that doesn't mean she knew what hollow was.

"That thing you have just defeat." Ichigo simply state thinking that Kagome just didn't knew what he was indicating, "So, what was that?"

"I just...ehm, purify them." Kagome had hesitated for a moment before decide to just tell the truth, she was going to asked her question next but paused when she felt the second presence she had sense earlier was now closer to them and look up.

"Interesting." Shinji was walking on mid air right behind Ichigo as he swing his sword down with a smirked.

Ichigo had also took noticed of presence behind him, he reacted quickly by turning around and blocked the attack from above with his sword.

"Ah…" Kagome was almost send flying away by the impact coming from the clash of the two swords, she was lucky there was something to hold onto not far away but that doesn't mean she was not in pain from the sudden movement of her body.

"You're...Hirako?!" Ichigo curse as he stood up against the sudden blow, "Is that a... Zanpakutō?! Who the hell are you?!" He became alert as he took noticed of the sword Shinji was using.

"Don't make too much noise, Kurosaki Ichigo." Shinji made a quiet motion with his free hand, he voice was more collect than earlier, "Guys with Reiatsu like you shouldn't make such a fuss. The world will tremble and they will notice you."

"They'll notice? Who will?" Ichigo asked as they stay steel on their spot.

"'Who'? Must I tell you everything before you understand? You fool."

' _Zanpakutō? Reiatsu? What are they talking about?'_ Kagome watch the two of them in confused, she didn't know what they were talking about but she feel unease for some reason before she sense something. "That's…" She widen her eyes in shocked at the few more evil presence she had sense in the surrounding not far away but two of them was more stronger than the monster or Hollow she had face and sense so far.

"They've come." Shinji turned his glance away for a moment at the almost same time before turning back but his glance land on Kagome, "Look like you have sense it too."

Ichigo took the chance to put more strength in his arm and knocked Shinji's sword away, the force send another wave of wind blast that send Kagome flying away a bit this time.

"Ow!" Kagome back hit onto something and groaned in pain, it was not the first time she caught up in someone else fight but that doesn't mean she enjoy it.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo noticed and turned his glance to Kagome.

Kagome was sweating and panting from the pain but still gave a nodded, the force and pain earlier could had just knocked her unconscious if she had not a bit used to all these but that didn't mean she could hold up much longer because of the pain.

"Hirako! Who exactly are you?!" Ichigo turned back to the other new transfer students as he became alert.

Before shinji could said anything, multiple howling sound caught the three attention before they saw more hollow coming their way.

"See? I told you." Shinji was lecturing Ichigo instead of doing anything, "This is all because you were releasing your Reiatsu." She than turned his glance slightly toward Kagome for a moment.

' _Is he talking about me too? But I don't even know what is Reiatsu!_ ' Kagome frowned slightly before two hollow jump down toward her from the top of the building beside, she straight out released her power before they could touch her and purified them.

"Now, we get some disturbance to our conversation." Shinji move away out of the upcoming hollow reached, he wondered if he could finish what he was coming for but he didn't thought of lending a hand at all.

"Stay there." Ichigo quickly went toward Kagome, disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl and slashed those hollow with his large sword.

Of course things don't end here and another one appeared just as the last one was defeat, the hollow land beside Kagome so she had no choice but to release her power again from her hand and purified it.

"You are rather interesting but…" Shinji suddenly appeared beside Kagome who very quickly noticed his presence in surprise.

"What…" Kagome watch Shinji's hand gotten closer to her face, green light appeared in his palm before she suddenly felt dizzy and everything went black for her.

"That's something you shall not know." Shinji finished as he reach out a hand to caught onto the limp body of Kagome before she could fall to the ground.

"Let her go!" Ichigo turned around in alert, taking his position to attacked if need.

"I will want an interesting girl like her but too bad we didn't need her." Shinji just pushed Kagome toward Ichigo.

Ichigo had to quickly move away his sword and reach out an empty hand to catch Kagome, he glance quickly turned back toward Shinji, "Who are you?" He asked again for didn't know how many times without getting an answered.

"Are you really that concerned with who I am?" Shinji was still relaxing before he place his empty hand up on the side of his forehead, "I guess it can't be help!" Blue light particle gathered from his hand and soon something was form.

Ichigo was slightly surprised at whatever Shinji was going to form on his hand, he soon found the blue particle gathering together had form a white mask above Shinto face.

"Take a good look." Shinji lower his hand with the mask, it was now cover half his face, "What is this?"

"A hollow mask-!" Ichigo recognised the masked instantly and was clearly shock.

"That's right...A Zanpakuto and a hollow mask..." Shinji raised his sword up on his other hand, How do you understand?"

Ichigo frowned as he remembered something unpleasant, he had been control by the hollow inside himself a few time but he did manage to regain control and pulled away the not complete hollow mask form on his face.

"I'm a Shinigami who's stepped into the domain of the Hollows." Shinji pulled the hollow mask up above his head again, "Don't I tell you…'Let's be friends!'."

Ichigo recalled the word Shinji had said earlier that day in school when he sat beside him, he was not really interested in the newcomer so he didn't really put on mind what the other guy had said to him.

"I'm a Visored. You're the same as me." Shinji had put his arm with the mask down as he saw Ichigo was stunned at the thing he had revealed, "Come with us...Ichigo. You shouldn't be at that side." He didn't wait for the replied and disappeared from the spot.

"Visored…" Ichigo stared at the spot for a moment more still shocked before lowering his glance toward the girl unconscious in his arm, he was not close with the new girl in his class so he had a problem what to do with her.

The first thing came out of his mind was to contact Ishida who was the girl cousin but then he remember he didn't had his headphone with him, he can't bring Kagome back home to let his father treat her injuries in his Shinigami form either so that left with Urahara Shop.

Ichigo carried Kagome toward his,destination, he was a bit surprised to saw the one he was looking for standing outside.

"Do you need me for something, Kurosaki-san?" The blonde haired man wearing a hat asked as he noticed Ichigo just as he had arrived.

"Treat her, she was injured by hollow." Ichigo simply state his reason for being here.

"Ehm, there is something different about her Reiatsu." Urahara step closer to took a look at the unconscious girl, "Who might she be?"

"A new transfer student in my class, she is Ishida cousin."

Urahara just nodded at the information and move away, "Tessai bring her inside and treat her." He turned back to his shop to called someone out to help out.

Tessai, a tall man in dark skin walked out of the shop toward them, Ichigo immediately hand the unconscious girl to the man.

"You should come in too, I'm quite interest in what had happen to her." Urahara told Ichigo before he follow behind Tessai.

Ichigo just followed after them, he still had a lot of things to thought of regarding the earlier event but he should make sure if the girl was fine or not first.

* * *

 **This is the end of this chapter! I know the action on this chapter is not that good, to tell everyone the truth I'm not good at writing action or those lovely romance. Anyway, I hope Kagome in this chapter was not too weak. I believe in the anime she hardly fight in close combat so able to hold up for sometime with just being hit once was already something, not to mention purified those hollow directly used more of her power and need more control. I was planning of putting Kagome in the screen where Ishida fight the big hollow but she need to know more about the Shinigami since these war start from them in a way. Lastly, there won't be any action in the next chapter since there were some explanation to be done and Kagome was clearly not in the,state to fight any more enermies without some training or weapon she could carrying for at least her protection.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter is up! Sorry for anyone who think there will be another action in this chapter because there won't be one. There are some explanation need to be done to Kagome and she was not prepared to face another enemy so soon, doesn't she?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to meet with the ceiling from her lying position, "Where am I?" She sat up to look around the room, there was nothing except the futon she was currently sitting on.

The next thing came into her mind was how and why she was here, she recalled she was walking back from the shopping district when monsters start coming after her and than the orange head and the other transfer student soon appear one after another. The last thing she remembered was the hollow appearing around being defeated and then Shinji suddenly appeared beside her before everything went black for her.

Suddenly she heard the sliding door to the room open, entering the room right in front was a blonde haired man wearing a hat, "I see you have wake up."

"Ehm, who are you?" Kagome stared at the unknown man in confused, she sense something different from the man to normal human and it was also different from Ichigo or Shinji but she can't phrase it, same goes for those two too.

"I'm Urahara Kisuke, the owner of the shop." The man, Urahara introduced himself as he stop in front of the girl before stating, "Kurosaki-san was the one to bought you here, he had already told me everything that had happen."

Kagome just nodded at some of her inner question being answered, she was unsure if more people knowing about a small part of her secret was good or not though since she didn't want other people to look at her differently.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Ehm...Fine I guess." Kagome didn't feel any pain when she sat up and now thinking about it, it was rather strange.

"There must be quite a few question you want to ask, I also have some question too so why don't we go outside and talk while having some tea?" Urahara suggested before Kagome could asked out her question.

Kagome nodded and stood up, she quickly found out her body was not hurting at all as if the injuries she had gotten herself had disappeared. She than cast her glance back to the man in front, wondering if he got something to do with it as she left the room before sliding the door close behind her.

"Have a seat, Higurashi-san." Urahara indicating the girl toward the table just not far away from him before he took a seat at one end of the table.

Kagome nodded and took a seat before a tall dark skin man came with the tea, "Thanks for the tea." She politely nodded to the man who hand her the tea before turning my glance toward the front, "Urahara-san, do you know what had happen after I had faint?"

"The other transfer student just left before you were brought here. He had went home after our short conversation and left you here for us to attend to your injuries." Urahara answered before taking a sip of tea.

"Thanks for treating my injuries but I'm quite curious how you completely heal me..." Kagome was grateful but she couldn't help but speaking out her wonder.

"Like you had just said, I have someone heal you." Urahara took a sip of tea before placing it back down, "You don't seem to be surprised by that."

"I'm used to strange things." Kagome just simply state before taking a sip of tea too, "Anyway, since Kurosaki had told you about the accident, does that mean you know about those monsters that Kurosaki had call Hollow?"

"Yes, I know." Urahara nodded, "You do know what are Hollow right?"

"No, I just recently able to see them but I do know most people can't see them. Kurosaki and another transfer student like me was the first one I know able to see them." Kagome shook her head before asking, "So, can you tell me what exactly are Hollows?"

"Hollows are formed from human souls who lose their hearts to despair or regret, or they remain in the Human World for too long. They devours souls, especially those with spiritual power like you." Urahara gave a simple explanation.

"That's why they continue to come after me..." Kagome frowned slightly not liking the idea of being some kind of feast to Hollow at all but it still didn't answered why only happening recently though, she can't possible asked anyone unless she want to told that person everything regarding her adventure in the feudal era.

"Hollow have been continue coming after you?"

"Yes, it had happened a few times back home but I manage to escape them most of the time." Kagome nodded before asking, "I'm not trying to be rude but you are not normal human right?" She was really curious of what she had,sense about the man, her sense was not that strong when she was in the feudal era so the thing she had sense confused her most of the time.

"Oh, why do you think I'm not normal human?"

"I don't know, you just feel different from other people and same goes for Kurosaki and Hirako." Kagome straight out answered before she paused, she was not going to tell the unknown man more than necessary but knowing someone who might understood her, she just couldn't help it.

"What do the other two feel like than?" Urahara eyes glint with interested.

"A bit similar to Hollow? I can't really explain it but I sense something inside them that feel similar to Hollow." Kagome said something even confusing to herself before laughing it off, "It must be just my imagination. Anyway, how long have I been unconscious?"

"More than 2 hours, it's almost ten." Urahara simply replied.

"Ah! I still have not done my homework...Wait, my school bag!" Kagome immediately jump as she took noticed the time but noticing her missing school bag, she remember dropping it along with her dinner when one of the hollow had attack her, "Sorry but I have to return back since I still have school tomorrow." She turned back to the man to excuse herself.

"I heard you are new to this town, do you need someone to take you back?"

"Ehm...I will have to find my bag too so I do need some help." Kagome thought for a moment, she could called her cousin but she didn't want to trouble him so the only choice she had was the accept the offer.

"Yoruichi can take you around." Urahara turned to a side, at a corner lay down a black cat Kagome had not noticed, "Right?" The cat replied with a nodded as it got up from the floor.

"Ehm, Is that your cat?" Kagome really didn't know what do said, she know animal knew the way around but she really doubted the cat would know the way toward the place of someone it had just meet.

"Not really, we are just friend." Urahara just replied with a smile, "She will be able to help you back. You can also let her stay with you if you want too."

' _Why do I feel that he had just dumb the cat to me?_ ' Kagome frowned before shaking her head, they had just met and he was kind enough to help her so she should just be grateful. ' _I will just find my own way of the cat really can't help.'_ She let out a sighed without noticing the man still interested look at her.

"Thanks again, I'll be going then." Kagome stood up and prepared to leave while Yoruichi walked toward a direction but paused to turned to her as if to tell her to follow.

"You can come again if you need anything."

Kagome just have a nodded before she turned to follow Yoruichi that seem to know the direction around, it straight out lead her out of the shop located in an unfamiliar street before going toward a direction without pausing.

It was a surprise for Kagome that she had not just found her way back but also got her bag and went to the nearest Seven Eleven store to buy something for dinner with the cat help, she was soon back to her room eating and doing her homework before going to sleep while Yoruichi was gone before she had noticed it.

* * *

The next day when Kagome went to school alone this time, she decided to bought along her bow and arrows, mainly to practice a little in the park after school later and so she had changed her school bag to the yellow bag she had. When she reached the school, she first go to get permission to bring her bow and arrows with her so she won't get trouble later by the teachers, although she was already troubled by the,glance and muttered around but she decided to just ignored it.

Sliding the door open to enter the class, Kagome immediately found her cousin sitting alone, "Morning, Uryu!" She walked toward Ishida and beam to greeted him.

"Morning." Ishida greeted back before turning his glance to the quiver of arrows and than down to the bow Kagome had brought.

"I already asked for permission to bring it with me to school so that I can practice archery after school in the park." Kagome just move her longbow up as she simply explained, she won't tell her cousin the reason behind wanting to practice archery through.

' _Having a bow with me feel more safe, although it did caught almost everyone attention._ ' Kagome thought for a moment before turning around to toward Ichigo, she still had to thanks him for yesterday.

"I have to speak to Kurosaki for a moment, see you later then." Kagome turned back to told Ishida before walking toward Ichigo, "Thanks for your help yesterday." She stop beside Ichigo's seat, catching his attention along with the other two around him before revealing a gratitude smile as she spoke up.

"No problem, you don't really need to thanks me." Ichigo just told Kagome before asking, "So, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine now." Kagome just replied, not going into detail as there were others around before she noticed the confused look on the other girl standing on the other side beside Ichigo, "I'm Higurashi Kagome, can I know your name?" She change the subject by politely introduced herself before asking, she did want to made some female friend.

"Oh, I'm Inoue Orihime." The orange haired girl, Orihime snapped out of her confused and introducing herself with a smile.

"I hope we can be friend." Kagome smile back at Orihime, she was going to talk more to the girl but was quickly interrupted.

"Not fair! When did you all become close?" Keigo cried out as he ran toward the group, "Even Kagome-chan is here too!" He even pointing his fingers toward Kagome while complaining.

"You are loud, Keigo." Mizuiro state while still eyeing his handphone.

"How can you said that to your best friend!" Keigo had turned his whining toward Mizuiro next.

"Is he always like that?" Kagome ignored the guy and turned toward Ichigo.

"Most of the time." Ichigo just nodded before eyeing the bow Kagome was holding, "You know how to use bow too?"

"Yes, just a little." Kagome nodded but was actually confused by Ichigo last words.

"Why are you bringing bow and arrows to classroom?" Orihime asked next in confused.

"I went to continue my practice on archery at the nearby park, it's more convenient to bring my bow and arrows with me since I can straight out go to the park instead of taking a longer trip back and then to the park." Kagome explained before adding with a smile, "I already got permission from the teacher so it will be alright!"

"We are going to start our class now." The female teacher entering the classroom, everyone began to go back to their owned seat.

"We will continue our talk later then." Kagome told the two, Ichigo and Orihime before walking to her seat.

The class went by rather quickly like yesterday, Kagome had lunch with Orihime and the girl female friends instead as Ishida seem to want to eat lunch alone. She manage to learn the names of the three other girls, one being a kind of a protector of Orihime toward pervert like one of the other girl who tried to grab on Orihime while the last girl just watch from a side.

The school soon end and everyone left the class, Kagome was going to talk a little with Ichigo about yesterday since Shinji did not come to school today after she had packed her things but the guy had already gone, she could only left the conversation for next time and went to the nearby park to train both her power and archery.

"Here should be fine, it's more seclude so any sound make should not be able to attract people." Kagome check out the surrounding before finding a spot to place her bag down to start practicing.

Kagome fire the half of the arrows toward a tree without channeling her power at first, she was still not that good at aiming so only half hit the middle of the tree in front of her while the other half just a little bit off from the middle. ' _Let's try firing with my power next then._ ' She then took out another arrow, notching it and draw the string back to fire as she channeling her power onto the arrow which the tip of it began to grow in pink.

A sudden feeling of Hollows appearing stop her movement, Kagome lower her bow and arrow to turned toward the opening. ' _That feel much more strong than the one appearing yesterday…_ ' She frowned at what she had sense from the two Hollows that had appeared, she had a rather bad feeling about it but she can't just walk away after knowing Hollow could devours any human souls.

Kagome quickly put the arrow on hand to the quiver beside her before taking her bag and the quiver along with her as she ran toward that direction. Halfway through the opening, the ground suddenly shook which case her to scrambled a little before she noticing some blue light had flew toward the direction where the Hollows were from above.

' _That's...human soul!_ ' Kagome didn't need long to recognized the blue light as she had seen it so many times whenever Kikyo was around, she widen her eyes and stop for a moment before she quicken her pace to ran toward the source.

* * *

 **To tell everyone the truth, this chapter is not good in my opinion. I hope the characters was not that OOC in this chapter. I might be rushing a bit in this chapter as I'm not good in the explanation part. I will have write Kagome just wake up in her room but there will be a few question unanswered like how she end up in her room. I don't think Ichigo or Urahara will just carry her back, they could just call Uryu but he was busy at the moment if you know what I mean so I had to end up writing Kagome waking up in the shop and had a short conversation with Urahara. The next chapter the Espada will appeared, I like Ulquiorra and hate his ending. Maybe I will try making him alive his last fight with Ichigo but I will need to think of how first...Well, maybe meeting Kagome can change him a little as even Sesshomaru in the anime seem to tolerate her and Kagome kindness was almost on pair with Orihime. Although in my opinion Kagome is stronger than Orihime who usually hide her thought while Kagome will usually spoke it out loud. Two people like them can surely change Ulquiorra more right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will had action like I had said before. Let's see how things will change more in the original Bleach story with Kagome is involved.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Getting nearer to the clearing, Kagome could heard two male talking and stop beside the tree to check out the situation. She first noticed everyone lying on the ground as if dead or just unconscious, she can't really tell unless she got a closer look, while two inhuman-looking man were walking toward them.

' _I can sense they are Hollow but...What exactly are they?_ ' Kagome tighten her grip on her bow, something about them gave her a rather bad feeling but she just couldn't phrase it so she continued to check out the situation from a side.

The first one that could see easily was the large figured, he had dark skin and a broken white mask on his jaw. On the other hand, the young man beside was more human in size but more shorter in compare to the first one, he had a pale deathly skin and a broken white horn helmet on the top-left side of his head. They both had circle hole located in different place on their body and having a sword with them, and they were also wearing almost similar white uniform.

Kagome turned away from the two toward where they were staring, she soon widen her eyes to see a familiar figure who she had just make friend today, trying very hard to got up from the ground. ' _Arisawa! I have to do something!_ ' Seeing one of the two was gotten too close to Tatsuki, she didn't waste anytime to draw her arrow and fire it using her longbow.

Arrow surround with pink purifying energy flew through the air, it went past the large figure from the front stopping his step as the arrow land on the tree not far away beside Tatsuki.

"I won't miss next time if you get any closer to her." Kagome place another arrow on the bow and warned as she came out from her hidden space.

"What's that?" The large man landed his eyes on Kagome before asking, "Ulquiorra, is either one of them the one?" He was not bothered by the warning at all and even turning his glance away to the other young man, Ulquiorra.

"No, they are trash." Ulquiorra just stood there with both his hand in his pocket, completely uninterested with anything.

Seeing the large man had temporary stop doing anything, Kagome quickly and cautiously went toward Tatsuki and found the girl had froze on the spot to be able to made out the surrounding with just a glance. ' _I have to get Arisawa away somehow..._ ' She didn't had more time to thought about it as the huge man had turned back toward them.

"Sheesh! The second girl look strong though." The large man soon reached out his hand toward the two girls.

' _He is too close!_ ' Knowing there wasn't enough time for her to either fire the arrow or escape with Tatsuki, Kagome got in front of the girl and stared intensely at the hand getting nearer to her as she release her purifying power in hope to at least stop the large man movement.

"Ah!" The large man retreat his hand as the pink light coming from Kagome burn his hand, "That sting!" He stared back at the girl and raised his leg toward her next.

Before Kagome could had time to act, someone had already got in front of her and block the leg with a black armor-like arm.

"Huh? Who are you?" The man moved his leg away and didn't seem that pleased at someone interruption.

"Inoue, do as I told you. Take Arisawa and leave. Higurashi, you shall leave too." Sado didn't turned his glance away from the two enemy, his other hand was holding onto his shaking armored-arm.

' _Inoue?_ ' Kagome turned back to see Orihime was protectively beside Tatsuki before she turned back to the front. ' _What are they doing here?!_ '

"Okay. Be careful, Sado-kun." Orihime nodded before turning to the other girl, "Higurashi…"

"I'll stay." Kagome interrupted whatever Orihime was going to tell her, "I can defend myself and help out." She then draw an arrow and prepared to attack without turning back.

Orihime widen her eyes slightly surprised at Kagome's almost confident statement, she stared at the two for a moment in worried but she knew she had to get Tatsuki to somewhere safe so she just put her friend arm over her shoulder and turned around to leave while pulling her friend along.

"Ulquiorra, is he the one?" The large man didn't do anything but asked Ulquiorra instead.

"Yammy, you should practice your Pesquisa and learn to make your own judgement. One glance should tell you...He's also trash." Ulquiorra just answered without making any move, his was still emotionless like before.

"I see." The large man, Yammy smirked and prepared to attack.

"I won't let you." Kagome had step aside from behind Sado to fire her arrow, pink purifying energy surround the arrow as it shoot toward Yammy's stomach and pushed him back.

"That hurts a little!" Yammy was only pushed back a few step before the light on the arrow died, there was only a burn mark left on his stomach.

' _My arrow can't even pierce through his skin?!_ ' Kagome widen her eyes in shocked as she saw the arrow drop to the floor, it was the first time her purifying arrow didn't pierce through the enemy who didn't even put up a barrier or had those hard skin like the back of turtle demon.

Sado took the chance to pushed his armed-fist forward, shooting out a blue burst toward Yammy.

"It didn't hurt as much as that girl attack." Yammy just walked forward unharmed and swing his left large arm, sending Sado flying back.

Kagome quickly place her bow in front of her in defense, the bow automatically lit up in pink light to repel the hit but it was unable to completely done so and she was being push back as the fist retreat away. ' _That strength...my arm feel almost numb from the strength even if I manage to slightly deflect it._ ' She frowned a little at her shaking arm before hearing Orihime cried.

"Sado-kun!" Orihime had softly put Tatsuki down before running to the injured Sado when she saw everything that had happen, "Sado-kun! Sado-kun! Sado-kun! Stay with me!" She continued to called out to her friend as she squat beside Sado.

Kagome had also took a few step to go check on Sado, she could see his arm was torn and he seem to be unconscious. ' _This is bad, I can't possible protect two...no, three person._ ' Kagome frowned while thinking of a method to have everyone safely escape.

"Ulquiorra…" Yammy called out to Ulquiorra again, "Is this girl trash too?"

"Yeah, trash." Ulquiorra replied with a close of eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Yammy let out a smirked before walking forward and raised his hand toward the three.

"I won't let you hurt anyone of us!" Kagome draw an arrow and raised her shaking arm with the bow to fire the arrow, it was hard to aim with shaking hand so the arrow was a slightly off landing on the side of Yammy.

"That hurt...Not!" Yammy manage to stood his step and was only bring push back a step before he continued his hand forward, ignoring the burning pain this time.

' _I should have infused more power in the arrow!_ ' Kagome prepared for what happen next, she can't run away with the other still around nor deflected the hit again with shaking arm for sure.

"Santen Kesshun." Before Kagome had noticed it, Orihime spoke up those four words from beside as she look up.

A golden yellow triangular shield form in front of them in the next second, it soon clash to share when the hand land on the shield but it did manage to surprised Yammy to made him stop his attack.

"What is this girl?" Yammy pulled back his arm and eye on Orihime.

Kagome turned to her side to saw the other girl had stood up, the slight tears hanging on Orihime eyes was gone and she was having a look that was trying to be tough.

"Sōten Kisshun." Orihime called out another attack.

This time Kagome manage to made out a clearer look at the things Orihime was doing, she saw two golden yellow light flew out from the side of the girl head and went toward Sado, forming an oval yellow light on top of his injured arm which soon heal completely as if nothing had happen.

"What? You can heal?" Yammy just continued staring without making a moved, "So that guy is still alive? What a stubborn guy!" He was only a little bit displeased by the fact the guy he had injured had recovered.

' _That was healing power? But it's different from what I had seen before…_ ' Kagome was also staring too without making another moved, she never saw anyone who could just recovered torn arm to it original state, even her own power could only purifying the miasma and close up the injuries a little on Kikyo.

Orihime had a firmer look on her face, she was in thought for a moment before reaching both her hand to the front right beside each other, "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun!" A golden orange light was form in front of her palm before it grow a little in size, "...I reject!" She then send the light forward toward Yammy.

Yammy just raised his arm forward, blocking the light with his arm without even hurting at all as the light soon dispersed, "What's this? A fly?"

"T-Tsubaki-kun! No!" Orihime gasped and can't believed what had happen.

"What do you wanna do, Ulquiorra? She had a rare power, should we take her alive and present her to Aizen?" Yammy was a bit interested at the girl strange power and asked Ulquiorra.

"Aizen?!" Orihime was a bit take back at hearing that name.

' _Who?_ ' Kagome on the other hand was confused at Orihime reaction to the unknown name.

"No, that's not necessary." Ulquiorra just said, "Erase her, Yammy."

"Right." Yammy smirked and walked forward and reach out his hand with more force.

"I won't let you!" Although it will put pain in her arm, Kagome step forward a little in front of Orihime and just fired an arrow with more purifying power than before toward the large hand that was getting closer while Orihime stood steel, and this time the arrow managed to deal more damage.

Yammy groaned in pain as the arrow slightly pierce into his palm, burning his skin more before the purifying light died down, "You are annoying!" He clash the arrow before fisting his hand and clash down toward them next.

Kagome was going to draw another arrow to shoot when out of nowhere something black blocked her view, she look up to saw a spiky orange hair belonging to Ichigo and he had a sword point forward.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Yammy stop his fist just a mere inch away before the tip of the sword could touch his skin.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime called out to the young man that appeared to save them.

"Sorry...For being late, Inoue." Ichigo turned slightly back to glance at the two girls behind him before his eyes land on Orihime.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime turned her glance away, "If only I...I was more stronger…"

"Don't apologize, Inoue." Kurosaki look down, he was a bit disturb by the apologized from Orihime and also the fact that he was unable to came sooner to save his friends.

"Like Kurosaki had said you really don't need to apologize, Inoue." Kagome spoke up as she felt the downcast mood of Orihime, "Even I feel useless sometime, that's why I'll just have to do what I can even if it was just small things like what you had did earlier." She turned to gave the girl a comforting smile, she could kind of understood Orihime because she also can't hold her own fight with strong enemy without the help of her friends.

"Higurashi…" Orihime stared at the other girl, her heart feel lighter a little to heard someone who had felt something similar to her.

Ichigo took a look at the new girl in his class before glancing back to the front with firm expression, "Don't worry...I'll take care of these guys." His word was toward Orihime who he knew was worried before he place his left hand to the right, "Bankai! He glow in blue before a wave of blue light was release from him.

' _What's that?_ ' Kagome was surprised by the sudden wave, she held her arm up blocking in front of her face like Orihime as they both were push back a little.

The blue light wave soon die down with a swing of sword, "Tensa Zangetsu." Standing in the middle of the disperse wave was still Ichigo but with different outfit and weapon, his robe was still all black with different style while the large sword he previously holding had turned into a thin black sword.

' _This is like Inuyasha releasing Tessaiga to it true form but…_ ' Kagome frowned slightly as she feel the Hollow presence she had sense inside of Ichigo seem to had grow a little, it gave her a rather uneasy feeling of what would going to happen next.

* * *

 **This is the end of the chapter, I hope the action in here are good enough for everyone. Anyway, about Kagome's purifying power, I know it could purified any evil but the Espada skin is rather thick so I bet an arrow won't be able to pierce through...Well, if she was using a melee weapon maybe it will be more easy since she could channel more of the power onto the weapon so she could cut or pierce through their skin. Th** **is is a little hint of what will happen in the later chapter so any suggestion for Kagome melee weapon?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okey, I end up updating another chapter. To tell everyone the truth I had already write until chapter 11 but I don't intend to update everything I had written up so soon. I will be still monthly post a chapter but sometime I might post another one like this month if I feel like it. Anyway, this is the continuation of the last chapter battle, the first half will be the battle while the last half will have more explanation for our Kagome. Shall we start now?**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Both of you stay back." Ichigo told the two behind him without turning his glance away from the enemy in front.

"All right." Orihime was a bit sadden by being called to stay back but she knew very well she would just got in the way so she just turned around to walked off toward Sado who had been blown farther away.

Taking a few steps back away, Kagome attention was steel to Ichigo and the two enemy in alert, there was still some arrows left with her so she should be able to help out when things get dangerous.

"Bankai?" Yammy scratch his head with one of his finger in almost confused before turning back toward the shorter guy, "Hey, Ulquiorra...This guy…"

"Yeah...Who would have thought your silly maneuvers would smoke him out so easily? Ulquiorra replied, eyes focus on the newcomer, "Orange hair...A black Bankai...No doubt about it. He's our target, Yammy."

"I saved us the trouble of searching, huh?" Yammy smirked and turned back to launch his fist toward Ichigo, "Suerte!"

Ichigo just raised his sword slightly to blocked the punch to Yammy surprised, the impact caused the ground below him to crack a little, "Are you the one who hurt Clad's right arm?" He look up with his sword still holding onto the punch.

"Hah! So what if I did?" Yammy show a cocky smile.

Ichigo didn't said any more words, he just jump and with a flip land behind Yammy.

"Ow!" Yammy cried out in pain as his right arm had been cut off and drop to the ground, blood was dripping down from the injuries, "My arm! My arm!"

Kagome wide eyes in surprised at Ichigo quick movement, she didn't even caught Ichigo movement in cutting off Yammy's arm and the fact that he could pierce through the thick skin with just a sword shocked her.

Yammy used his left arm to continued attack next but Ichigo easily dodged it by jumping around before landing on his previous place, "Damn...You brat!" He panted while getting annoyed by his attack being dodged.

"You can still move?" Ichigo was having an upperhand in the fight for the moment, "You're tough, all right."

"It seems you're having a hard time. Shall I take over?" Ulquiorra finally spoke up again after observing their target.

"Shut up!" Yammy clearly didn't want any help, he shout back at Ulquiorra before turning back and grab onto his sword hilt.

"You need to resort to your zanpakuto for a foe like him?"

"I said, shut up!" Yammy clearly not listening to anything.

"Zanpakuto?" Ichigo was shocked at that word as his mind went through the similarity between the enemy, Shinji and himself as they all have hollow mask and zanpakuto with them.

' _Zanpakuto? Isn't that the word Kurosaki used in regard Hirako's sword?_ ' Kagome was soon snapped out of her thought as she sense some change in Ichigo, she quickly focus her glance to the orange head. ' _The hollow presence inside Kurosaki have grow again and...he seem to be struggling?'_ She saw Ichigo froze for a moment before lowering his head a little to hold onto his face with his unused hand.

Yammy smirked and raised his leg to kick Ichigo away, Ichigo was unable to reacted fast and was send flying back toward Kagome.

"Ah!" Kagome was not prepared herself by the sudden force against her, she was being push back and land on the ground in sitting position.

"Kurosaki-kun! Higurashi-san!" Orihime called out to them in concern and ran toward the two.

Ichigo manage to made a turn to stable himself just before landing on Kagome when he noticed Orihime was coming toward them, "Stay away, Inoue!" He quickly turned back to shout for the girl to stay back.

When Kagome look up from the surprised at the same time, she saw Yammy had launch his fist down toward Ichigo, "Kurosaki!" She called out to warned but it was too late as Ichigo was punch hardly to the ground.

Yammy didn't stop next as he swing his arm next, slapping the farthest Orihime who had got nearer to them away as his hand went past just a few inch above Kagome's head.

"Inoue!" Ichigo got up to his knee and called out to Orihime who had land to a side, Kagome had also turned back to checked on Orihime.

"Shut up!" Yammy was annoyed by their shouting and raised his arm down toward the two who was just a step away.

Both Ichigo and Kagome quickly noticed Yammy upcoming action but Ichigo was the first to reacted, he stood up intending to blocked the punch with the sword but halfway through his body was paralyzed and the next second he was punch back down to the ground again.

"No…" Kagome really hate seeing someone she knew injured, and not to mention Ichigo was the fourth one, she unconscious search around the ground beside her with her hand and soon found an arrow that must had drop out of the quiver earlier, "Stop it!" She infused her power onto the arrow and quickly stab it forward.

"Ah!" Yammy groaned in pain as the arrow surround by pink pure light touch his arm before he could land another hit on Ichigo.

"Leave!" Shouting out, Kagome put more power on the arrow and continued to pushed it forward, piercing through the fresh of Yammy's arm before she release her purifying power and the arrow soon blocked into half.

Yammy continued to groaned as half of his arm was burned by the released purifying light from Kagome, he moved his arm back away and glared almost angrily at the girl, "Die!" He raised his burn arm and punch forward with more strength than before.

Kagome watched the fist getting nearer to her but was soon blocked by a red shield, two figured with one being Urahara had somehow appeared to stood in front of Ichigo while holding up a sword.

"Hello there." Urahara dispersed the shield after Yammy had moved away his arm, "Sorry I'm late, Kurosaki-san, Higurashi-san." His glance turned slightly toward the injured boy and slightly panting girl.

"What?!" Yammy was not a bit happy to be interrupted for the fourth time trying to killed these humans, "People keep getting in the way, it's really bothersome!" He punch his arm forward again.

The dark skin woman beside Urahara reacted first, she used her bare hand to grab onto Yammy's wrist and swing the large man to a side.

"Ah!" Yammy land on the ground a side before he noticed it.

"I'll tend to them." The dark skin woman said toward Urahara.

"Sure thing." Urahara took out something and hand it to the woman.

"You bastards!" Yammy stood back up and punch his fist down at the two newcomer who just walked passed each other side before disappearing from the spot, his fist land on the ground cracking the ground before suddenly his face was being punch.

The woman had somehow reach the head of Yammy and hit his left face with her fist and leg before turning around landing another kick on the back of his left shoulder, she then land on his back and hardly hit the top of his head with her cross fists before jumping high above and followed up with another kick that send the large guy back to the ground as she land safely on the ground behind him.

Kagome watch the whole scene in shocked, the woman was fast and the woman could even hurts Yammy with bare hand and leg which amazed her. ' _She is really strong…_ ' She continued to watch the woman walking away toward the other two farther behind them.

"Are you alright?" Urahara suddenly asked from in front, he had squat down to checked on Ichigo before Kagome had noticed it.

"Fine." Kagome nodded and got up to her leg before she noticed a movement from the side.

Yammy had raised up from the ground again, his attention was on the woman that was now tending on Orihime as he open his mouth and red energy ball formed in front of it.

"Move away!" Kagome shout out in worried and soon gasped when a large beam of red light was shoot toward the two before Urahara suddenly appeared in front of them.

Everything happen in a second, Kagome didn't really saw what had happen as the beam of light land and explode, the dust flying around caused by the impact had her closing her eyes for a moment.

"That'll teach you! I pulverized you! No one can dodge my Cero from this range." Yammy laugh cockily at what he had done but his laugh was soon die down when he noticed they were still there unharmed with an additional had man in front, "Who are you? Whaddya do?! How did you live through my Cero…?"

Kagome was shocked too, she had thought the three would be dead but there was also another reason she was shocked, there was a hole right in front of Ichigo that went over to a side. ' _What had actually happen?!_ '

"Well you see...If I deflected it, I would have put the others in danger so I just used something similar to offset it." Urahara look up to Yammy and simply explained.

"What?!"

"If you don't believe me, shall I demonstrate it?" Urahara kindly offered, "Scream...Benihime!" He swing his sword sending out a red energy blast toward Yammy.

Before the blast could hit Yammy, Ulquiorra appeared in front and with a swing of his arm dispersed the attack without a sweated to Kagome and Ichigo shocked.

"Ulquiorra…" Yammy called out but was soon shut up by the one he had called.

Ulquiorra slightly glance back without any emotion as he swing his arm back, hitting right onto Yammy stomach and send the large guy back on the knee to everyone surprised this time.

"What was that for?" Yammy asked as he groaned in pain a little.

"Fool! The blood's gone to your head, Yammy. These two are Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi…At your level, you don't stand a chance against them." Ulquiorra had fully turned his back to the enemy before walking off, "Retreat." He just state after walking passed Yammy as he stop and move one of his hand a little, the spot his hand had touch start to open up into a black space.

"Running away?" The woman, Yoruichi spoke up to asked.

"A very foolish taunt." Ulquiorra turned toward them at hearing what Yoruichi had said, "The two of you would fight me while protecting trash who are on the verge of death? Surely, you know the odds lie in my favour...In any case, our mission is over. We'll report to Lord Aizen...that the wannabe Shinigami he had set his eyes on...is trash. Not even worth killing." He ended before the black space close back on it own and both Yammy and him disappeared along with the black space.

Kagome could only stared in confusion and a lot of question mark appeared on her head but sighed in relieved at seeing the enemy had left, she could at least tell the shorter guy was strong by how he easily send the large guy to the knee and dispersed Urahara's attack so she really doubted they might be still alive after the fight.

"We are taking everyone back to my shop." Urahara said before turning to the only seemingly uninjured person other than Yoruichi and himself, "Higurashi-san, you shall come with us. You must have more question to ask."

Kagome nodded before she remembered there were still people other than them around, she look around to see there were still people lying around as if dead before her eyes land on her other female classmate, "Arisawa!" She walked toward Tatsuki and soon sighed in relieved as she found the girl was still breathing, although it was a bit weak.

"Your friend will be fine after a day of rest." Urahara stood behind Kagome with one of his hand held onto Ichigo's arm which was put over his shoulder to help the guy to work.

"Good…" Ichigo look slightly relieved to heard it.

"Are you alright?" Kagome turned to asked in concern.

"Mostly fine." Ichigo just turned slightly to answered, he seem a bit down.

Kagome could see the guy was not but decided not to said anything farther, she turned around to saw a tall man who she had saw yesterday, had pick up on the unconscious Sado while the woman Yoruichi tried to help Orihime to stood up but a slightly pain look was on her face when she tried to get the girl up with her.

"Shihoin-san, I'll help Inoue back to Urahara's shop." Kagome went forward to lend a hand to help out as she saw Yoruichi was not in the condition to bringing another person with her to walked around.

"Just call me Yoruichi like everyone." Yoruichi just nodded letting Kagome to help Orihime up as she stood up herself.

"You all go ahead, I'll take Kurosaki-san to pick up his thing." Urahara told the rest of them as he help Ichigo toward a direction.

Kagome remember there was still arrows left behind but she didn't had time to pick it up herself, it look like she had to just left them at the park and collect them tomorrow but she would also need to restock more as she had used up or broken halve the arrows she had.

* * *

 **This is the end of the first fight screen they had with Espada. The fight mostly followed the anime with slight change as Kagome was involved in the fight. I didn't know if putting Kagome mostly unharmed in this fight was good or not, I hope I didn't write her too strong, she is just lucky and the newly bow help out a little. Talking about the bow, I remember in Inuyasha anime that bow had it own spiritual power so doing something like deflecting a punch with it power plus Kagome own spiritual power won't be that strange right? Until Kagame could work out on the barrier thing she had been thinking (Which I still don't know how she can learn it since her power are in a way unique like Orihime), that will be her temporary mean if defense.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another explanation chapter for Kagome. There won't be much going on in this chapter and actually I just want to skip the whole part but I think Kagome really need some answer so please just bare with me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

When they got to Urahara's shop, they quickly went to place Sado and Orihime to the inner rooms for the tall man which Kagome now known as Tessai to tend on their wound, leaving the rest of them to wait and rest in the living room.

"Are they going to be alright?" Kagome stared toward the door in concern before taking a slight glance toward Ichigo who was sitting aside leaning against the wall, he should has the same serious injuries as Sado but he seem more fine than the two inside.

"They will be fine with Tessai tending on them." Urahara assuring Kagome as he took noticed of the girl glance and added, "Kurosaki-san, will be fine too. He is much stronger than them after all."

"He was hit by a large fist against the ground multiple times, normal people will be seriously injured or dead no matter how strong your body are." Kagome said with a serious tone and slightly glance at Ichigo again before turning back, "I don't want to be rude but who exactly are you people?" She didn't really like to pry on other people's business but she need to know now after getting involved for the second time since she had came to the town.

"I'm simply a shop owner." Urahara simply state with a smile.

"A normal shop owner won't be able to do all those things earlier." Kagome rolled her eyes as she pointed out before turning to Ichigo, "And Kurosaki felt a bit like you and Yoruichi-san but I can sense some part inside him alike to Hollow."

"You can tell?" Ichigo slightly look up toward Kagome with a frowned, he didn't think anyone except maybe Urahara would had noticed it.

"I'm rather sensitive to evil being because of my power so I was able to sense the evil...or I should said the Hollow in you." Kagome straight out told them since they already know about her power and since she want to know about them, it should be fair that she told them something about herself too.

"Then how you know we are different from you, Higurashi-san? Do you sense us as evil too?" Urahara was interest in Kagome's power because he had some suspicion about the girl.

"No, you are not an evil but…" Kagome frowned as she didn't even know how to explain the different between them to her sense, "I didn't know, I just can tell you are different from human." She let out a sighed and gave up of making sense what she had sense differently from them.

"You sure have some knowledge and control of your power for someone who had gain her power just recently, Higurashi-san." Urahara smile and added, "You can even defend yourself without getting injured."

Kagome frowned slightly as she could tell the man was interested in her power, she was not going to told him the whole truth about her power but she should at least explain how she was able to defend herself.

"It's not like I wasn't completely uninjured, I did injured my arm slightly when I used my bow which infused with my purify power to kind of block a punch." Kagome explained, "And for how I have knowledge and control of my power...I had some self-study and self-training of my power after being attacked by some Hollow back home. Not to mention, I usually subconsciously used it during dangerous situation and I had practice in Kyudo that can used for defend." She end with a sighed wondering why she end up being the one answering their question when they didn't even answered her's.

"There is quite some skill you manage to get from self-training." Urahara nodded and stop his questioning for the time being, "I will tell you about the things you want to know but I think Kurosaki-san and Yoruichi-san injuries should be tend first."

Kagome had almost forgotten the older woman was injured too even though it was not visible, "I can help tend on their wound, I'll go get some things to bandage them up if you don't mind me helping out." She volunteering herself to help out what she could since they had help her out in the earlier fight.

"Tessai would need some help." Urahara nodded agreeing Kagome.

"I'll be right back!" Kagome smile happily that she could help out and stood up to went to find Tessai who hold the medical box.l

Kagome didn't need long to return with the necessary items, she first went to tend on Yoruichi who had injuries on her both her left hand and leg first before tending on Ichigo who should had more serious injured. It was strange to found Ichigo supposedly injured head and back was without any blood or bruised and that he was just in pain but she ignored it for the time being, she would get an answered later after all so she just went to focus bandaging the guy up first.

"Finish, you should have someone to check on you again like Yoruichi." Kagome smile at her work, getting a slight nodded from Ichigo before going back to her original seat and place the items she was carrying aside first since Tessai had extra so he didn't really need them.

"What do you want to know?" Urahara began after Kagome took her sit back.

"Who are you three?" Kagome rephrase her question earlier and asked.

"You can say we are somewhat a Shinigami." Urahara simply replied.

"Shinigami?" Kagome widen her eyes slightly as she had not thought of them being that, not to mention she had once saw someone who was call a Shinigami before but they felt completely different from that Shinigami.

"Shinigami are soul who process high Reiryoku, we purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls." Urahara explained before adding leisurely, "Well, both Yoruichi-san and I are not really Shinigami anymore and Kurosaki-san is only a substitute Shinigami who is a human gaining Shinigami power." He gestured toward Ichigo as he spoke.

"So, anyone with high spiritual power can gain Shinigami power?" It was a bit weird for Kagome to hear human could gain death god power but then it was not really that surprising since she was one of the normal human who gain real miko power.

"With some way yes but it is forbidden, you can say he is a special case." Urahara simply explained but not going into detail.

Kagome just nodded before going through in her head what the other question she want to know, "Then, what about those two not so Hollow looking Hollow earlier? They look and feel different from those Hollow I had seen before."

"They are still Hollow but in higher class. Like I had explain it to you yesterday, Hollow devours soul but what I didn't tell you was that they will involve and gain power along the way. The more they had evolved, the more power they will have and their appearance will be closer to human figure." Urahara was the one answering Kagome again.

"That mean those two are really strong..." Kagome thought that it was a relieved they were alive then.

"That's why we are confused at why a normal human like you were able to hurt them at first." Urahara state as he stared intensely at Kagome as if to see he could see who she was.

"You know it's rude to just stare." After a few minutes of being stared at, Kagome raised an eyebrow before sighing in defeat, "Just ask what you want to know."

"You are not a normal human right?" Urahara asked with a grin.

"Normal human won't have special power." Kagome simply pointed out with a slightly rolled of eyes.

"But you know a lot of your power and even train yourself, I doubted Hollow will especially come to attack you in a daily basis for you to decide on training your power." Urahara explained about his early question.

"...I'm somewhat a Miko since my home is a shrine." Kagome frowned slightly before letting out this little information that could explain about her training after a minute, "Anyway, I still have other question. What are zanpakuto? I had been hearing that word from Kurosaki." She quickly change the subject by asking before they could asked her more.

"Zanpakuto are Shinigami's sword that generated from their owner's souls, and each one of them have different name, appearance and power."

"So, the sword Kurosaki and you had used are Zanpakuto." Kagome just state after hearing Urahara explanation but there was still question about those two Hollows having somewhat similar sword.

"I have finish tending their wound." Tessai step into the living room, cutting their conversation short.

"I'll go check on them." Ichigo stood up, wobbling a little for a moment before walking toward and passed Tessai to went to look for the two.

"I'll go too." Kagome got up from the floor and followed Ichigo out of the living room.

"Higurashi." Ichigo abruptly paused halfway through the hallway and turned back to Kagome, "Can you keep it a secret from the others about the Hollow you have sense in me?"

Kagome really want to asked why but that was Ichigo's personal issue so she won't pressed on, "I won't tell anyone but I don't think you can hide it forever." She agreed to kept a secret with a nodded, she would just watch his situation for now and hope nothing bad would happen when the Hollow presence growing stronger inside him.

"I know." Ichigo just turned back to continued walking with that.

Kagome stared at Ichigo's back for a moment, wondering what the guy was thinking before following after him and soon reach the room Sado was. The larger guy was still unconscious with bandage around his body, it seem like his injuries was rather serious like she had thought and he most probably won't woke up anytime soon today.

"I hope he will get well soon." Kagome said toward no one before turning to glance at Ichigo who was just quietly watching the unconscious guy, she wonder what he was thinking while watching his friends lying down injured and unconscious.

Ichigo lightly close the door after a while and began to walked toward the next door within saying anything, Kagome just followed and soon enter the room Inoue was staying.

"Kurosaki-kun…Higurashi..." Hearing the opening of done, Inoue slightly turned her bandage head a side while lying on the futon with her bandaged left hand resting on top of the blanket covering her.

"How are you, Inoue?" Kagome asked as she knee down beside Orihime with Ichigo.

"I'm fine." Orihime answered before turning to Ichigo with concern, she was going to said something to him but he spoke up first.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo apologized as he felt bad for unable to protect Orihime and also Sado.

"Please don't apologize…" Orihime softly said as she watch Ichigo remorseful expression, "It was because I jumped in without anybody asking and...I end up getting hurts without anybody asking. It doesn't hurt at all so...please don't look like that and don't apologize."

It was something between the two of them so Kagome didn't speak and left them to talked it out, it seem that Ichigo still felt responsible for Orihime and Sado injuries no matter what the injured girl had said or that it really had nothing to do with him which caused a silent around the room.

"It was no one fault. Everyone just want to do what they could to help." Kagome spoke out after another minute of silent from the two before turning back to Orihime with a gentle smile, "Inoue, have a good rest and get well soon."

"I will." Orihime turned and lightly nodded.

"Kurosaki, let's go have Tessai-san check on you." Kagome turned to Ichigo who slightly nodded before getting up along with her.

"Kurosaki-kun, Higurashi…" Orihime called out to them before they could left, "Are you both alright?" She softly asked in concern after a moment.

"I'm totally fine. Kurosaki just had some injuries but he will be fine so don't worry." Kagome turned back with an assuring smile to answered for the both of them, "We'll left and let you have some rest then." She turned around to continued out after that while Ichigo just quietly following behind as they quietly walked back to the living room.

It took some time for Tessai to check on the rest of them after they returned to the living room, he had confirmed that Ichigo didn't had any serious injuries that couldn't be heal overtime and bandaging the guy others untended injuries up before checking on Yoruichi and lastly Kagome. Although Kagome didn't had any injuries, her left hand still felt a bit weird so Tessai had also bandage it up.

"Thank you." Kagome politely said to Tessai before asking about the other two condition, "How long are Inoue and Sado going to recover?" She had saw the two condition but that didn't mean she knew how badly they were injured so she was still concern.

"Sado will need weeks to fully recover but he should be able to move in a few days. Inoue's injuries on the other hand was not that serious, she shall be able to use her left hand in a few days." Tessai kept the medical equipment back to the medical box as he answered without looking at Kagome.

"Good to hear they didn't sustain long term injuries." Kagome sighed in relieved before noticing the sun had already set dying the sky in orange as she stared outside, "I shall be going back." She stood up and prepared to left.

"Do you remember the route back, Higurashi-san?" Urahara asked after putting down a cup of tea.

"No." Kagome just shook her head, she actually didn't really tried to remember the route yesterday since it was already quite late.

"Tessai, can you take her back?" Urahara turned to asked Tessai who just nodded.

"I'm going back too." Ichigo stood up and prepared to left too.

Kagome watch Tessai going to put back the medical box as she picked up her bow before turning to Ichigo, "Are you going to be alright returning back on your own?" She asked in concern as she really think Ichigo would had a hard time walking back to where he live.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo just said before he continued to walked toward the doorway as Tessai returned.

"I'll see you back school in a few days then." Kagome just said her goodbye with a smile, she knew very well that male sometime tried to be tough even though his condition was not that good and Inuyasha was one of the example.

It didn't took Kagome long to returned back, she had said her thanks to Tessai before opening the door to went into the house to found no one had returned since it was dark around. ' _Ishida-san should be still working, but I wonder where is Uryu? Maybe he is just out for dinner._ ' She thought before shrugging it off as they wasn't close enough to really bothered by each other whereabout, although she didn't knew at that time that she won't be seeing her cousin even at school for sometimes.

* * *

 **This chapter tell more about Kagome thought about everything. Kagome adapted well to any situation because of her previous adventure in feudal era, she was just too used to those strange things like I had state in the story. Anyway, I found out that Uryu should be training after he meet the big hollow at the same time as Ichigo meeting Hirako at night which mean that he should not be attending school in the day Yammy and Ulquiorra appeared. It really was not a big deal so I won't be changing Uryu appearing in the previously few chapters so you can just think that he need some time to think before going for some training and he also need some screen time too since he won't had any screen time conversation with Kagome when he was training. The next one or two chapters will be filler until I continued on with the bleach plot. There will be some action in the next chapter or next next chapter and Kagome will be meeting another Shinigami in one of the next two chapter. Can anyone guess who the Shinigami she will be meeting? The answer is actually quite simple but you will have to stay tune to see what will happen in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I had previously said it will be a filler chapter, Kagome will need some peaceful time but trouble still followed her around no matter where she was. Let us see what would happen in this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

A few days had passed since the attacked in the park, Kagome had not seen the three injured in class nor Ishida who she had thought had went missing until she asked her uncle one day. She had spent those days peacefully, enjoying her school life while getting to know her new female friends and continued her self-training when she got the time.

Time went by rather quickly and today was finally Saturday which would be Kagome first weekend to visit her family.

Walking through the shrine ground, Kagome straight away went to the house with her bag that only carried her homework inside and her longbow along with the quiver of arrows as she soon open the front door to enter, "I'm back!" She walked straight toward the living room to search for her family to saw her grandfather and Souta were sitting on the Sofa watching some shows.

"Welcome back, sis." Souta look up from the television toward Kagome as he heard the sound.

"You look well, Kagome." Kagome's grandfather smile at his granddaughter happy to saw her seem well.

Kagome just smile back at her grandfather before looking around, "Where is mom?" She place her things aside before asking the two with her.

"Mom is in the kitchen preparing breakfast." Souta replied before he stared at the things Kagome was carrying in question, "Why are you carrying a bow with you, sis?"

"For archery practice of course." Kagome just answered before she went toward the kitchen to greeted her mother, "Need some help, mom?" She was really not surprised to see her mother making breakfast at a time like this, they usually had late breakfast during weekend.

"You are back." Kagome's mother turned toward Kagome with a smile without being surprised as she had already heard the things happen outside, "It's alright, I'm almost finish. Have you eaten anything yet?" She turned back to her work, placing down the egg roll on a plate and cut it to smaller pieces with a knife.

"No." Kagome shook her head before a rumbling sound could be heard coming from her stomach just on time, "I should had eat something before coming." She rub her hungry stomach with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, I've also prepare your share." Kagome's mother smile, "Call your grandpa and Souta for breakfast." She was busy placing the food on the table as she told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and went back to the living room, "Grandpa, Souta, breakfast is ready." Both her grandpa and Souta gave her a nodded as they stood up to followed her to the kitchen.

A few minutes later everyone was sat down and began eating their breakfast, it had only been a week without eating her mother homemade food but Kagome was already missing it as she almost blissfully eating her favorite food.

"How is your stay in Karakura Town, Kagome?" Kagome's mother look up toward Kagome sitting across her and asked.

"Fine. I've make some friends and get along with Uryu our cousin." Kagome simply answered leaving out the dangerous things happen in the past week and also that she had not been seeing Ishida either in house or school.

"What is our uncle and cousin like?" Souta turned toward Kagome in curious as had never meet with other relative from his father side and much less a distance relative.

"I only talk with Ishida-san once but I can tell he is a stern man that only talk when necessary. Uryu on the other hand is more friendly, he also don't talk much like Ishida-san but he at least will answer any question you ask and greet you politely." Kagome recalled the few times she talked to Ryuken and Ishida as he began telling what she think about them to Souta.

"It seem boring living with them." Souta could already tell he won't be enjoying his stay with them if their conversation were only strictly about things necessary.

"I don't really think so, I like being in a quiet place for a change." Thinking about it, Kagome did like the quietness around Ishida house since the school and other place in Karakura Town were not really that peaceful or quiet.

"Good to hear you are getting use to the new town and seem to like it." Kagome's mother was relieved to see Kagome looking well and smile.

"It's a good thing we send you there than." Kagome's grandfather smile at seeing Kagome seem to enjoy the stay in Karakura Town.

Kagome knew all along that her transferring to a school out of town was not just a coincidence, her mother and grandfather were worried about her and had send her away so that she won't be dwelling on her times in feudal era. She was actually a bit grateful at the change of place, it's not like she want to forget her times with Inuyasha and the others but she want to get off of things somehow and enjoy her stay in her own era.

"Kagome, do you have any plan today?" Kagome's mother question snapped Kagome out it her thought.

"Nope." Kagome shook her head after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Can you help your grandpa look after the shrine while I take him for a checkup than?"

"Is something wrong with grandpa?" Kagome turned to her grandfather in concerned.

"Nothing, just the usual pain in the back." Kagome's grandfather just smile it off before turning to her mother, "You are just over-reacting."

"It's better to let the doctor check on your back before it get serious." Kagome's mother stared disapprovingly at Kagome's grandfather.

"Mom is right." Kagome nodded agreeingly to her mother statement before smiling to her grandfather, "I'll look after the shrine while you two are out so don't worry."

"Souta, be good and help out too." Kagome's mother turned to her younger son.

"Sure." Souta just nodded as he continued eating.

After breakfast Kagome was going to help out her mother washing the dish but she was told to relax until her mother and grandfather leave so she went to the shrine to practice on her power instead, mainly on the barrier that she had been practicing since she had put her own theory into practice the day after the attack in the park. She had practice for an hour or so before changing into the green miko garb her mother had prepared for her and went to clean the shrine ground and greeted the visitor while her mother bring her grandfather out for checkup.

Nowadays shrine maiden job was rather simple, their shrine hardly had any visitor so Kagome just used most of her time in sweeping the shrine ground until she sense the presence of Hollow in the forest. ' _Not again..._ ' She frowned and turned her attention toward the forest to focus on sensing their presence, she could sense more than two Hollows and another presence coming nearer to the shrine and she didn't like the idea of them near to the shrine one bit so she decided to act before they could endanger Souta or her mother and grandfather that might be coming back.

"Sis?" Souta came out of the living room in confused as he heard the loud sound of Kagome entering the house.

"I'm going to practice on my archery a little, Souta help look after the shrine." Kagome ran passed the living room, up the stair to her room to grab her bow and arrows.

"Are you not going to be in the shrine?" Souta asked from below the staircase while wondering why his sister was in a hurried.

"I'm going to the forest to practice." Kagome ran down the stairs, passing Souta toward the entrance before pausing for a second to turned back, "I'll be back in a few minutes so stay in the shrine ground before I return." She lastly told her brother before leaving the house and close the front door behind her.

Running into the forest toward the presence, she soon noticed two Hollows running after a young girl spirit that was coming toward her direction. She quickly notch an arrow aiming toward the taller figured behind the young girl before firing the arrow, hitting right on the Hollow mask and purified the Hollow in an instant which surprised the young girl who had abruptly stop her step.

"Move away!" Kagome warn the young girl as she notch another arrow and fire toward the second Hollow who was raising an arm intending to hit the startle young girl.

Pink aura flew through the air toward the Hollow, the young girl quickly move away to hide behind a tree before the arrow hit the Hollow and purified it.

Kagome took a look around seeing that the other Hollows were still out of sight yet so she lower her bow and walked toward the young girl, "Sorry for frightening you, are you alright?" She asked softly as not to frighten the young girl more.

"I'm fine…" The young girl look out from behind the tree and nodded, her eyes clearly show she was still frighten by everything that had happen.

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you. Onee-chan here will protect you from those scary monster." Kagome stop in front of the young girl and smile assuring at the younger girl.

"Onee-chan will protect me from the evil monster?" The young girl slowly walked out from behind the tree and hesitatingly asked.

"That's right." Kagome nodded and smile more at the cute young girl, "I'm Kagome, can you tell me your name?"

"Emi." The young girl spoke out her name with a soft voice.

"So Emi, why are you being chase by those monster?" Kagome asked something rather obvious but she had to knew why Emi was in the forest so it was a roundabout way to get information from the girl.

"I don't know." Emi shook her head before she state, "I was looking for mom when those monsters suddenly appear and…" Her words was interrupted by some howling not far away, she widen her eyes and quickly went to hide behind the older girl in fear.

"It's alright, just stay still." Kagome softly told Emi before she turned toward the direction she knew the Hollows were be coming and notched an arrow in prepared to fire the arrow when the Hollow had came to her sight.

Two Hollows soon came out from behind a tree, Kagome quickly took out one of the nearest followed by the other one before looking up at where the third Hollow was coming from to saw a Winged-Hollow drive down toward her, she quickly notch another arrow and fire it but the flying Hollow had quickly moved away before the arrow could hit.

' _This Hollow is quite fast, it will be hard to land a hit._ ' Kagome had shot two more arrows but missed again which caused her to frowned slightly, the winged-Hollow had quite swiftly dodged the arrows and continued to getting nearer toward her so she quickly put up the recently practice barrier to block the attack.

The winged-Hollow claw crash right onto the pink barrier in the next second, causing a slight spark to form in between the contact as it howled in anger for it attack to be block and rush forward again with more force.

Kagome knew she still haven't perfect her barrier yet so she won't be able to hold it up for long, she quickly notch another arrow to finished off the Hollow just as it was still focus at trying to block the barrier when suddenly she sense another Hollow presence right behind her just as her barrier went down.

' _When did a Hollow…_ ' Kagome instantly turned back in surprised when suddenly something grab onto her from behind lifting her up before she could even react, she gasped and groaned in pain while her bow was dropped down onto the floor by sudden pain caused through her body with the tight grip from the Hollow.

"Ugh, let go…" Kagome struggled to break free of the grip but it just didn't work.

"So easy. it's your fault for being that trusting." The large Hollow spoke out in a male voice, laughing at the simple small human in his hand as he tighten his grip a little and was having fun at seeing his target pain look.

Kagome was not in a mood to care whatever the Hollow was saying but she didn't like being an enjoyment for the others one bit, "I said...Let go!" She continued to struggled before she felt her power flare out at her annoyance.

"Ah!" The Hollow was sent flying away crashing onto a tree by the pure energy and had let go of Kagome as the result.

Without having anytime to prepared herself from the sudden falling, Kagome had gasped when the grip around her suddenly loosen before she land on the ground with a groaned, she could felt her rib was injured along with some bone by the tight crashing and falling.

"Die!" The Hollow hissed in anger as he move toward the girl, swinging his fist down to Kagome who was unable to move for a moment.

Kagome could only look up at the sound to saw the large fist coming down toward her, she knew she won't be able to dodged the attack this time when suddenly a short figured wearing a black robe similar to Ichigo appeared floating above her and block the fist with a totally white sword.

"Shinigami!" The Hollow quickly recognized the figure but it just anger him off for being interrupted, "Move or just die!" He began to put more force in the punch, intending to just crash the two at the same time.

" **Hadou 4, Byakurai**." The short figure spoke out in a female voice as she reach out a free hand pointing toward the front, bolt of white lightning came out of her finger hitting right on the Hollow and send him back away.

"Annoying shinigami!" Groaning, the Hollow swing his arm next toward the figure in annoyance and anger.

The short shinigami just flip back away dodging the attack before with a blur appeared in front of the Hollow head, swinging the sword up to slash on the mask before the Hollow could even reacted, causing the Hollow to howled in pain before disappearing into nothing.

Kagome slowly got up from the ground as she watch the fight in front of her, it was amazing to see the small figure to be able to win against a large Hollow with quick movement and skill in sword, and that made her wish she had at least learn how to used some close range weapon for self-defense during her journey in feudal era if she knew she would one day end up dealing with strange creature alone.

"Thank you...for saving me." Kagome spoke out showing her graduation before the short shinigami could left, she could felt pain just by small movement and wondering how she would had to hide or lie to her family about her injuries.

The short shinigami return her sword to the sheath as she turned toward Kagome, "Are you injured?" She got down to the ground and walked toward the taller girl to asked as she noticed the slight pain look on the girl face.

"Just a little." Kagome replied before she suddenly remember about the young girl spirit and look around, trying hard to just ignored the pain. ' _Don't tell me something have happened to her when I was handling the Hollow around._ ' She began to worried for the young girl and hope the girl was still safe when she didn't even sense the girl around now.

"Are you looking for something?" The short female asked as she noticed Kagome was worriedly looking around as if searching for something.

"I'm looking for a young girl spirit who was supposed to be behind me." Kagome just replied as she turned back to the only person beside her around, "Have you seen her?"

"No." The short female lightly shook her head before decided she should asked some question, "Are you here because of the spirit?"

"No, I was here because I just can't let those things come near to my house." Kagome didn't know if she should reveal herself knowing about Hollow to a stranger shinigami so she just decided to left out that word, "Anyway, thanks again, I should get going." She pick up two arrows drop onto the ground to put it back to the quiver, groaning slightly in midway at the movement before walking away toward the shrine.

"I'll have to report back about her." The short shinigami watch Kagome walked away from her sight before she left to report back what she had just found.

* * *

 **Nothing serious really happen in this chapter yet but I just want to write this chapter to had Kagome met with Rukia earlier and also let Kagome had a wish of using a close range weapon so that I could start planning on how she could got one instead of just suddenly letting her had one to used out of nowhere if you know what I mean. It was supposed to be a two chapter filler chapter but I think I won't be writing her time spent in her hometown but return to the bleach plot in the next chapter instead so stay tune.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After another day spend with her family and friends, Kagome had travel back to Karakura Town in the evening and was really glad that nothing had happened that day as she didn't really want to move much with the imjuries still around her body, although it was not that serious but it still hurts when moving too roughly. Aside for that, she had been sensing the female shinigami following after her since Saturaday until she had return back to Ishida's house.

The next day was Monday and Kagome was waken up by the sound of her alarm, she reach out her hand from the warm blanket to turned off the alarm before sitting up and stretching her arm up like usual but the movement had caused a slight stinging pain coming through her back.

"Ow, I really wish it will heal soon." Kagome put down her arm with a slight frowned, she really wished it would heal soon as it would be a problem to her if the Hollow chose these time to came attack her when she won't be able to dodged or aim her arrow that easily without hurting her injuries more which left her still not perfect barrier as her only useful self-defense.

Kagome let out a sighed and decided she should just went to prepared for school instead of thinking something that couldn't be help for the moment. She went to took out her uniform in the closet to change and grab onto her yellow bag before leaving the room, her bow and arrows were left behind since she won't be practicing with them until her injuries was fully recover so that she won't made them get worst.

Kagome had brought some simple rice ball and eat it on her way to school before she finally reached the hallway toward her classroom with full stomach. She could felt a Ichigo's inner Hollow presence more strongly before she even saw the guy standing in front of the door blocking the way, she frowned slightly and was about to politely greeted him first but he had spoken up before she could.

"Inoue…" Ichigo eyes was on one of the two girls standing near to the door inside the classroom.

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime turned toward Ichigo to asked.

Ichigo open his mouth to said something but soon close it and he turned his glance away, "Nah, it's okay. It's nothing." He then walked passed the two with his glance still avoiding Orihime.

"What's with him?" The red-haired girl, Honsho Chizuru who stood beside Orihime stared at the back of Ichigo in confused.

"Sorry, Chizuru-chan, Higurashi. I need to go to the toilet." Orihime turned around and ran passed the girls to leave the classroom and Kagome could had seen that she was upset.

"Huh? Wait, Orihime!" Chizuru was confused but also worried too so she went to chased after Orihime.

Kagome stood there confusedly watching the two girls run down the hallway before she turned back to the classroom toward Ichigo, she had noticed the guy had just turned his glance away from the doorway and must had seen everything that had happened but choose not to do anything. ' _Something is wrong with him._ ' She walked into the classroom toward her desk while her eyes occasionally went to Ichigo, wondering if it was alright to left his inner Hollow getting stronger although she didn't really knew how to stop it unless her method in dealing with Inuyasha's demon side would work.

The day went by rather quickly and it was finally the end of the school, Kagome had noticed Ichigo and Orihime had been avoiding each other while still being gloomy and down respectively. She knew it was not her business but the presence of Ichigo's inner Hollow was getting a bit uncomfortable to her and not to mention she couldn't really left someone she knew alone, she would had already talked with either of them if she got the chance but she didn't so she had decided to get up early tomorrow to talked to Ichigo who would be going to school earlier because it was his turned for class duty.

The next day Kagome went to school earlier as planned, she quickly noticed there was not much student around and Ichigo was in front of the classroom cleaning the board alone.

"Morning, Kurosaki." Noticing Ichigo glance on her, Kagome greeted with a smile as she step into the classroom.

"Morning." Ichigo greeted back without much spirit before turning back to continued with his job.

Kagome raised an eyebrow not liking how Ichigo was acting, she don't know what he was thinking but she could kind of guessed the reason he was gloomy had something to do with what happened six day ago and his inner Hollow. ' _Why do guys always think that much? Inuyasha was like that too._ ' She let out a sighed and decided to had a talked with him, it's also getting a little uncomfortable for her when she could sense more of his inner Hollow.

"Kurosaki, are you still concern about what had happen in the park and your inner Hollow?" Kagome step forward and stop beside Ichigo, speaking out her thought without much concern of anyone could had heard it since the other students around were at the back of the classroom.

"How did you know?" Ichigo was slightly taken aback that someone he had just knew for not long would be able to saw through him that easily.

"I know someone who act a bit like you when I was injured because he was unable to protect me from danger like he had promised." Kagome let out a sighed at that before she voiced out her thought about it, "You know it's not really your fault for their injuries because you are unable to save them in time but I can kind of understand your feelings. It's feel bad to see your friends injuries in front of you while you were unable to do anything to help right?"

Ichigo clench his fist at that as he remember how he should be able to help Inoue if not for his inner Hollow inference, his tighten of brow expression had already made Kagome knew that she had just hit the mark.

"I really think dwelling too much on them won't get you anywhere, it will just distract you from the much more important thing." Kagome said gently, trying her best not to made the it discomforting for the guy.

"Important thing…" Ichigo raised his look back to Kagome, wondering what she mean by that.

"Your original motive and also finding a way to solve your problem." Kagome smile slightly knowing she had somewhat caught his attention, "No matter what your motives are, there is always a way to achieve it so the least you can do is to try your very best until it can be achieve. There is always a situation to a problem...even your inner Hollow." She hesitated to said the other part as she could tell it was a sore subjected to Ichigo.

"Did you sense something change regarding him?" Ichigo stared at the girl for a moment before he asked almost hesitatingly to knew the answer but he had already noticed he could felt his inner Hollow presence more closer since the park accident.

"I can sense him more and stronger now." Kagome hesitated for only a moment before honestly answered since she could see Ichigo had also felt something regarding his inner Hollow too, "Anyway, you should not think of it too much, it won't do you any good in losing yourself to your emotion. Just stay strong and I'm sure everything will be alright." She quickly added before letting a gentle smile appear on her lip.

"How can you be so...positive?" Ichigo really didn't knew why the girl could be so sure when she didn't experience the same thing he had.

"Well, you can say that's the only thing I'm really good at." Kagome respond with a slight smile, "I might not had experience the same thing as you but I can understand the feeling of being protect or the feeling of one doing the protecting, and also the fear and concern you might have. I have friends with bad experience and past that you could not even imagine, it had caused them to fear certain things and also concern that they might not be able to protect those they hold dear but that didn't stop them from doing their very best or moving forward."

Kagome couldn't help but thinking about her friends in the feudal era, they had their own share of bad past and losing someone they hold dear but that might be also the reason they end up travelling together and became the best of friends as they could kind of understand each other, even though she had the least bad past among them.

Ichigo stared at the girl that seem to be recalling something, he didn't knew what had happen to her or her friends for her to be somewhat able to understood how his current feeling but her words made him realised that he was not the only one to experience those things. ' _Maybe she is right._ ' He still had a hard time not thinking of what had happened to his friends and his inner Hollow interference during battle but he had became less irritated about that.

Kagome stared at Ichigo who was in thought, she could somewhat tell that her words had reached him and hope that he would let go of those negative feeling. She decided to left him alone to think things thoroughly and turned to walked away toward he seat when suddenly she sense a few presence coming closer toward their classroom.

Kagome abruptly stop to turned toward the hallway where she had felt the presence that didn't gave off an evil vibe like Hollow. ' _They feel just like Urahara-san and Yoruichi..._ ' She watched the classroom door soon open and five Shinigami wearing the school uniform enter, making her wonder why they were here and turning Ichigo's attention toward them.

"Yo! How are doing, Ichigo?" The guy with red-haired greeted from beside the elementary school kid.

"R-Renji?! Ikkaku?!" Ichigo took a second to realised who he was seeing and widen his eyes slightly in surprised, "Yumichika, Rangiku-san and...Toshiro?!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" The silver spiky-haired boy glared with a tick mark on his forehead as he correct Ichigo.

"What...are you all doing here?" Ichigo didn't seem to be bothered by Hitsugaya comment and continued on to asked out his wondered.

"Orders from above." The left-handed guy Renji spoke out for the five of them, he then turned his glance toward Kagome.

"Oh, is she the one?" The only woman in the group followed Renji glance toward Kagome.

"She don't look that strong." The bald guy state as he only took a look at the girl once before turning away uninterested.

"Either does she look pretty at all." The girly looking guy comment right after.

"Hey! I can clearly hear you both you know!" Kagome glared at the two guys for their rude comment.

"I like the girl!" The woman declare with a smile before turning to Hitsugaya, "Can I be the one in-charge of her, Captain?"

"No." Hitsugaya straight out decline the request.

"Ah, too bad. I thought I can go shopping with her and help her dress up, I think we will get along really well." The woman words got a glared from Hitsugaya.

"What Higurashi have anything to do with you all?" Ichigo was as confused as Kagome, he really want an answered but he only get a small part of it.

"We have been given two order and one of them is for one of us to stay close and keep an eye on the girl." Renji was yet again the one to answered Ichigo.

"I'm going to keep watch by one of you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow not liking the idea one bit.

"It's for your protection." Renji simply told Kagome who just raised her eyebrow further.

"Thank you but I won't need it." Kagome was not going accept being watch by them no matter what, "I don't know what you Shinigami want but I don't like being watch by some stranger."

"You know about us?" Renji was a bit took aback by the revelation.

"I had heard it from Urahara-san and for your information, I can sense the different between human, Shinigami and Hollow that's why I know who you really are." Kagome gave a straight out answered since those Shinigami was already dragging her into whatever ordered they were given.

"Since you already know, we can spoke more freely." Renji state before turning back to Ichigo, "The other order was for us to prepare for a full-on battle with the Arrancars and joins up with the Substitute Shinigami in this world."

"Arran…? What's that?" Ichigo was confused by the word he had no knowledge of.

"Huh…? Were you fighting without knowing who your opponents were?" Renji had an unbelievable look while the girly guy behind him facepalm.

"Fighting?" Ichigo was more confused at what they were talking about now.

"What…" Kagome was going to asked what they mean by that when she felt a sixth Shinigami presence and turned around to see a familiar short girl stood at the open window.

"Fool! It's those guys who beat you up the other day!" The short Shinigami was wearing their school uniform like the rest of the five Shinigami that had appeared, she was speaking to Ichigo with her arms cross.

"Rukia…" Ichigo turned around and seem surprised to see the girl.

"You are the girl who help me back home." Kagome of course immediately recognized the short Shinigami which had caught a side glance from Ichigo.

Rukia jumped off from the window and straight out going toward Ichigo without a warning, landing both her leg on Ichigo's face and send the guy backward before she safely land on the floor.

"Wh-What the hell are that for, Rukia?" Ichigo managed to straighten his step before landing on the floor and then angrily look back at Rukia as he was soon being held back by the arms by Renji who had step forward, "Huh?!"

Rukia step forward and straight out giving Ichigo a double step, surprised and startled Kagome and the other students at the back of the classroom.

"Why you!" Ichigo struggled to break free as he shout out in annoyance.

"What with that sorry look?! Come with me!" Rukia shout back raising her hand with the red glove toward Ichigo face, a blue light glow at where her hand had contact before she dragged out the Shinigami version of Ichigo out from his body and straight out ran toward the open wonder to jump off.

Kagome quickly snapped out of her staring at the sudden turned of event unlike the other students to turned back to the five Shinigami who was still around, "Is Kurosaki going to be alright?" She wonder as she stared at Ichigo's lifeless form, she was unsure if it was safe for a spirit to left their body and she could tell the short girl was going to gave him a piece of her mind.

"He will be." Renji answered while still holding onto Ichigo lifeless body.

"I know this would happen." Rangiku simply state as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah. He's always so much trouble…" Renji agreed simply knew that something like that would happened

"Well, that look on his face would make anyone want to do that." The bald guy said right after with a scowled on his face.

"You think so? I thought the gloomy look on his face was quite stimulating." Rangiku comment.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to get stimulated by!" The girly looking guy turned to Rangiku in disagreement.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, Yumichika." Rangiku said annoyingly to the girly looking guy.

"Then who are you asking?! Ikkaku?" Yumichika question.

"Why me?" Ikkaku seem annoyed to be dragged into their conversation.

"Listen, you guys...quiet down, will you?" Hitsugaya had enough and turned to the four to stop their useless conversation before he took noticed of the other students at the back of the classroom.

"Hey...Take a look at that…" One of the male student finally spoke out from behind the classroom while still staring stunningly at the seven people in front.

"What's wrong with Kurosaki?" Another male student asked.

"Did he faint?" The third male student said not really sure if that was the case.

"Oh, no...Isn't he dead?" The first male student had imagine the worst had happened to Ichigo.

"And Higurashi know them?" The only girl student asked staring at Kagome weirdly.

' _I've a feeling things will get worst if these students continue with the talk._ ' Kagome state having a strong feeling that it would be rather noisy soon, she really doubted those different personality Shinigami would like to be comment by normal human.

"I'm telling you, these guys are bad news. With that red hair and those tattoos **...** " The second male student state while the five Shinigami had already all turned their attention on them.

"Don't let them bothered you, Renji. It's just human silly talk." Ikkaku told Renji without looking at the guy as he close his eyes ignoring them.

"A blonde with big boobs and a silver-haired elementary student…" The third male student continued after.

"A bob-haired narcissist and a baldy with a wooden sword." The fourth male student finished.

"Hey..."Ikkaku had a tick mark on his head, clearly pissed by the comment as he turned back to the students with a scary expression, "Who just call me 'baldy'? Step out…" He pulled out his wooden sword ready to beat the one that called him that.

"You'd better not let it bother you." Renji had dropped Ichigo's body to the floor and walked toward Ikkaku with both his hand in his pocket, "It's just human silly talk, after all."

Ikkaku was clearly not in the mood to listen as he fully pulled out the wooden sword, causing the five students at the back to scattered away, "Hold it right there! I'll slice you in ribbons!" He began to chased after them angrily.

"I'll help you out, Ikkaku!" Yumichika joined in as he was also pissed off by the comment.

"Wait, you can't!" Kagome quickly blocked the two way by spreading out both her arms.

"Move away!" Ikkaku shout at the girl blocking his way.

"No!" Kagome stood on her ground, staring right at the guy, "They don't said those things about you on purpose, you can't just hurt them because of that!"

"Move, ugly girl!" Yumichika shout from behind Ikkaku.

Kagome eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the comment but didn't move away, "No! You can't just cause a commotion in the school!" She glared for the two to continued, she couldn't really tell how strong they were but she couldn't just let them move around causing trouble.

"I really like your gut!" Rangiku came crashing against Kagome from beside.

"W-What?!" Kagome was surprised by the sudden hug attack.

"Hey, move away you two!" Ikkaku shout out getting more impatient, pointing his wooden sword toward them now.

"Can someone take over this job, please?" Hitsugaya said with clenched teeth and scowled on his face in annoyance.

Before the class had began Kagome had end up dragging herself into the chaos caused by the five newly arrived Shinigami, no one was injured though but she had tired herself out by trying to stop them from doing anything overly dramatic.

* * *

 **This is the end of the chapter, it look like Kagome will get in a lot more messed than before with those uncontrollable Shinigami around. About the Soul Society having their attention on Kagome, one of the reason was clearly because of what had happened at her hometown and something else that I will explained in later chapter. Anyway there are only five chapters left that I had finished writing and I currently trying to write a Inuyasha fanfic so I most likely won't be posting this story monthly next year. It's not confirmed yet so let see if I will write more chapters in the next two months or not.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The classroom became livelier with the additional students attending the class, it was a strange sight seeing the six not like high school student Shinigami sitting around ignoring the lesson to talked or argue among themselves including Ichigo who seem to know them rather well, and end up getting punished by the teacher. Other than that, Kagome had noticed both Ichigo and Orihime was no longer had a tense atmosphere around them when they return to class together a few minutes before the school had start, she had a feeling it had something to do with Rukia since the short girl was with them.

"Kagome, let's eat lunch together!" Rangiku came launching toward Kagome with her arm around the younger girl excitedly.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya frowned from the other side of Rangiku, his shoulder was held captive by the older woman who had dragged him along.

Kagome was only slightly startle by the sudden contact since she could sense them coming before turning around with a smile, "Sure, let me... " She was going to tell Rangiku to let her putting away her things first when her upcoming words was cut off by the woman.

"Let's go then!" The impatient woman didn't wait to pulled Kagome away from the girl's seat, giving the younger girl only a mere few seconds to grab the bag before being pulled off toward the door.

"Look like Matsumoto have find herself a new toy." Renji felt bad for the girl as he stood up from behind Ichigo's desk, he had managed to get a seat around the substitute Shinigami just like the other Shinigami so that they could talked, although Hitsugaya was the only one being unwillingly dragged to sit around them by Rangiku.

"We should get going too." Rukia told the others before turning to her right as she prepared to left, "Ichigo, you are coming along too."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo stood up to left too when his overly dramatic friend came to stop him.

"Ichigo, are you going to just leave your friends behind to go after the two beauty?!" Keigo point accusingly at Ichigo.

Ichigo just ignored his friend, knocking Keigo who was blocking the way away with his raised eyebrow as he walked passed followed by the others Shinigami who was silently ignored the guy too.

"Hey, don't left me…" Keigo was about to get up from the floor when someone step him back down to the floor.

"What are you doing lying on the floor, Keigo?" Mizuiro look down away from him phone when he noticed he had step onto something.

The group arrived at the empty rooftop and went to sit down in an almost circle, Kagome felt a bit out of place with them but she had a few question that need answered so she decided to used the time to get some answered while eating her lunch.

Kagome pulled out her big homemade lunchbox that she had especially made to share it with her classmate and place it on the floor, "I have make extra, anyone want to try it?" She offer with a smile as she open the box revealing some rice ball, egg roll and other food.

"It look delicious!" Rangiku gladly accepted the offer as she reach out for a rice ball from Kagome's left side.

"Here." Kagome hand Rangiku want of the chop stick before turning to hand another one to the girl sitting on her other side, "Rukia, you should have some too as my thank you for saving me the other day."

"You don't really have to thanks me again but I will have some." Rukia accepted the chop stick, using it to pick up an egg roll and eat it.

"There are plenty for everyone, the rest of you should try it too." Kagome turned toward the guys around to asked even though she could tell most of them were not interest, they didn't even gave her lunchbox a glance was the prove!

"Sure." Ichigo accepted it since he had not bought anything to eat with him and not to mention he had not eaten much in the morning so he was already hungry.

"I will have some too." Renji went to grabbed a rice ball just as Ichigo grab one.

"It's good! You should try some too, Captain!" Rangiku grabbed another rice ball and went to gave it to the youngest looking boy sitting farther away from them who didn't seem to intend to move his hand to get it so she end up trying to feed him.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya glared at his lieutenant annoyingly as he move his face away, not wanting to get choked by food being stave into his mouth.

"You should eat it since Kagome must have wake up earlier to make them." Rangiku still trying to convince her captain to eat the food, she just sometime like to annoyed her young captain.

"Fine!" A tick mark could be seen on Hitsugaya's forehead, he decided to just grab the rice ball and eat it to stop further trouble as he could launch out in any second but they still had thing to discuss.

Rangiku just smile in victory before going to say right back down beside Kagome, "Oh, you are such a good cook, it's too bad I isn't the one to watch over you." She pick up her chop stick again to try out the other food.

"I'm not really that good, my mom is way better than me." Kagome was happy that someone appreciated her cooking unlike a certain hanyou, that thought made her missed her feudal era friends a little but she quickly shook it off as she had other things to do right now, "Talking about watching over me, I assume we are not here just for lunch but to also continue our conversation this morning too right? Not to mention, I also have some question that need answer."

"Yeah right, answer!" Hearing the statement, Ichigo suddenly remember and turned his glance to the Shinigami around, "What is those Arrancars?"

"The Arrancars are a group of Hollows that have removed their masks, and have gained the powers of both Hollows and Soul Reapers." Renji finished up the rice ball on his hand and started explaining to the confused two.

"I thought Hollow and Shinigami are enemy so how Hollow gain power opposite of themselves?" Kagome frowned not really understand how someone that was dark can gain power in light but then Ichigo was someone who had both in him too which was strange.

"By some method." Renji turned to gave the girl an unclear answer before turning back to face the two, "Anyway, until recently they were few and imperfect but now mature Arrancar have been born. That's what those two were the other day."

As Renji had been explaining, Rukia had put down the chop stick and took out a sketchbook to saw them some weird drawing picture. The first show some kind of bear cartoon head had a mask beside them while the second was the same bear cartoon that slightly resemble the two Arrancars that appeared the other day by the mask they had.

"I can understand but...I can understand better without the sketchbook." Ichigo said honestly and seriously which earned him a sketchbook land on his face by Rukia.

Watching their action, Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little which caught the other's attention, "Ah, sorry about that, your interaction just slightly remind me of my friends." She waved her hand to show they could just ignored her and continued with the conversation.

"So, why are you here?" Ichigo stared strangely at the girl for a moment before returned to state at Renji for an answered.

"Like I said earlier, we are prepare a war against the Arrancars. They had completed quicker than we expected and they were already sent into this world so we couldn't sit back any longer." Renji simply answered leaving out some detailed before pointing at himself, "And, that's when we were quickly select for the mission."

"Why the six of you?" Kagome really wondered why whoever that higher up would chose these troublesome looking group by what had happened in the morning, they were caused an uproar just by being around for good sake!

"Rukia was chosen because she knows Ichigo the best…" Renji started off to explained one by one not just to answered Kagome's question.

"No! I was chosen for my abilities!" Rukia complained.

"And also, that she knows about you." Renji just continued ignoring Rukia words as he eye Kagome for a second before continued on, "And out of the combatants that could be mobilize, I was selected for being closest to Rukia. Then I was told to choose those other than the captains that I trusted most so I asked Ikkaku to accompany me. Then Yumichika said he had to come along and Rangiku, who heard the uproar, said she wanted to come because it sounded interesting. Rangiku wouldn't be swayed so Captain Hitsugaya was forced to come along to supervise."

"Is this a picnic?!" Hearing the reason, Ichigo couldn't help but shouted.

' _Are all Shinigami work like that?_ ' Kagome sweated dropped at the reason, it really made her think that they were just tagging along with each other for a trip to an amusement park when the situation supposed to be quite grave by how strong she knew the Arrancars could be.

"Okey, I can kind of understand..." Kagome coughed at the awkwardness she felt about those Shinigami being chosen or they chosen themselves for the mission, "But what about the other mission regarding me? Like I had said, I don't actually need some kind of bodyguard and not to mention why I actually need one?"

"From what I have seen last time, you attract the Hollows." Renji was the one who had answered again.

"You were around during one of the time I was attacked by Hollows back home along with Rukia." Kagome intensely at Renji before making the conclusion, she could sense the guy aura being the same as one of the Shinigami presences she had sense back then while the other one being Rukia.

"You had noticed us back then?" Renji raised an eyebrow at the statement, he was a bit taken aback by the knowledge that the girl had sense them back then when she didn't look like she knew about them being around.

"I'm sensitive to supernatural presence, although I only know that you both are different from human and those monster back then." Kagome state before going back to their previous conversation, "So, what I attracting Hollows to me had anything to do with your mission?"

"You do know Hollow attract to people with spiritual power and spirits right?" Rukia spoke up instead of Renji this time.

Kagome gave Rukia a nodded as an answered.

"They usually didn't attract as much Hollows as you." Rukia explained, "We noticed the increase of Hollows around the area and were sent to investigate on it when we found out that most Hollows was coming after you. It was confirm when the Hollows had decreased after you had move away from the area and then there was an increase of Hollows here."

"Do you know why they are after me?" Kagome frowned at that even though she had already took noticed of it.

"We are not sure but that's also one of the reason you will be watch." Rukia straight out state knowing it's better for the girl to knew about her own situation, "We need to find out the reason why Hollows attracting to you, and also your special situation might lead you to be target by Arrancars too."

"More trouble? Why can't they just left me alone?" Kagome let out a loud sighed not liking the situation she was currently in one bit, it seem that no matter where she was trouble would always came finding me.

"It sound like you always get into trouble." Ichigo turned toward the girl who seem to attract trouble to her by the two dangerous time he had saw her in.

"You can say that, I always getting into trouble when I was travelling around with my friends." Kagome straight out said without realising what she had just told them until it was too late.

"Travelling?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the strange way Kagome had said things.

"I mean going around with my friends." Kagome quickly change the conversation back, "So, who will be watching over me? I don't believe the guy wish to watch me for 24 hours and not to mention it was inappropriate."

"I will since I was one of the two who had gotten the investigation mission." Rukia was the one to answered, "I'll be staying with you until the war had end."

"I'll have to ask Ishida-san for permission to let you stay with me though." Kagome didn't think it would be easy to convinced her uncle to let Rukia's stay with her for some reason.

"Why?" Rukia was confused, she knew Kagome was recently moved to the town but she didn't understand what that had to do with Ishida.

"He is my long distant relative, I'm currently staying with them." Kagome answered caught almost every Shinigami's attention.

"You are a Quincy?" Hitsugaya who had been silent this whole time asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Quincy? What's that?" Kagome tilted her head in confused.

"A human with spiritual power who completely kill off the Hollows instead of purifying the Hollows like Shinigami do." Renji was the one yet again to do the explanation.

"Nope, I'm not Quincy then, I purify Hollows instead of killing them." Kagome quickly knew the answers to their previous question and shook her head after the explanation.

"How you know what you had done to Hollows is purifying them?" Rangiku asked next.

Kagome suddenly realised she might had slip out since people who recently got her power won't knew what they could do with her power, "Well, I live in a shrine so you can say I am somewhat a miko. Don't miko usually purifying bad things instead of killing them?" She had no choice but to simply gave them an unsure answers about herself being miko, it was the most suitable answer as she did live in a shrine.

Before anyone could spoke up again, a loud knocking sound could be heard coming from the close door.

"Why is it lock?" Coming from behind the door was Keigo loud voice, "Hey Ichigo, you can't just lock us out while you enjoy the times with the new transfer students!"

"Who lock it?" Ichigo didn't remember locking the door at all.

"Me, we don't want people suddenly come in to hear our conversation." Rangiku raised up her hand with a smile.

"Hurry up and open the door, Ichigo!" Keigo continued pounding the door.

"Stop being so loud!" Ichigo had enough of the noise and went to open the door before quickly step aside as Keigo end up falling forward because of the sudden open of door.

"So loud." Hitsugaya frowned at all the noise, it was the x times he wished he had not accept the mission.

* * *

 **Finally finish this chapters after being stuck for a month or so for this very chapter. I knew there was some information left out in their conversation but I really don't think the Shinigami would want someone they barely know to knew about Aizen and the previous problem happened in the soul society. By the way, Kagome had slip and end up telling the sis newly arrived Shinigami from Soul Society about her being somewhat a miko. Will the Shinigami came out with the idea that she is a true miko instead of just by name? And, what will happen if they really find out?**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the new chapter hope everyone like it. The additional scene had post but nothing serious.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **In an unknown place - - -**

Two figures with different size walked into a big, dark hallway that lit up with light instantly as they enter. The hallway was mostly empty with the front having a higher grounding and a seat in the middle of the front. The man sitting on the only seat high up look like a king as the other stood or sat on both side of the lower ground as the two enter stop in the middle of the hallway.

"We have returned...Aizen-sama." The smaller size out of the two stand straight as he spoke out without any emotion in his voice.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra...Yammy…" The man sitting on the king seat welcome the two back without much emotion either. "Now, tell me of your achievements...in front of your 20 brothers. Show me, Ulquiorra...everything you had saw and felt in the Living."

"Yes." With an emotionless replied, Ulquiorra pulled out his left eyeball without any bleeding, "Please, have a look." He crash his own eyeball with his hand but instead of blood spilling out, it just broke into blue tiny particles like a glasses that spread out to the surrounding.

Everyone close their eyes as the particles spread toward them, floating around the surrounding. Everything was a quiet for a moment as they watch everything that had happened in their mind from Ulquiorra perspective into it soon end.

"I see…" The one name Aizen was the first one to spoke up. "And that is why you decided he was not worth killing."

"Yes. Your order were to 'kill him if he proved to be a hindrance to us'." Ulquiorra state with his left eye close, his statement was of course not agreed by some that was around but only one spoke up instead.

The light blue-haired Arrancar was totally disagreed and unhappy of what he had heard, he arrogantly spoke out his thought on the matter and start an one side argument that was easily cut short by Ulquiorra reasoning to his displeased.

"Yes, well...That fine. Do whatever you want, Ulquiorra." Aizen only spoke up when the uninteresting one side argument had end.

"Thank you very much." Ulquiorra turned around and bow respectively while Grimmjow was clearly a totally pissed off Arrancar at the moment.

"Ulquiorra, what's your thought about the two girls?" With the topic end, Aizen lean his head against his right hand as he spoke about the next matter that had caught his attention.

"They both have unique power." Ulquiorra comment before going into detail of his thought on the matter, "The light-haired Onna Reiatsu is weak even with her unique healing power unlike the other Onna whom Reiatsu is not constant, it seem weak at first but grow stronger as she use her power and her attack also burn."

Aizen quietly listen without making any comment or show whatever he was currently thinking, although there was a slight light in his eyes showing his interested.

* * *

"Oh, so this is Ishida's house?" Rukia following behind Kagome as they enter the house, she was looking around with slight interested as the house was bigger than Ichigo's house.

Kagome climb up the staircase and stop in front of her room, "I don't know if there is any extra futon so you may have to share a bed with me." She paused and turned toward the girl behind her for a moment before opening the door to her room.

Kagome had tried to contact her uncle after school to get permission for Rukia stay but he had not answered the call, it was not polite to let Rukia sleep outside so she decided to just let the girl stay in her room and she would tell her uncle later on while hoping her uncle won't be angry about it.

"I can just sleep inside your closet." Rukia enter the room and look around for a moment before her eyes land on the big closet.

"I don't think it's nice to let you sleep inside a closet." Kagome watched Rukia walked toward the closet, she really didn't knew someone would like to slept inside those tight space.

"I'm already used to it since I had been sleeping in Ichigo closet during my stay in this world." Rukia simply state before opening the closet door to see it was different from Ichigo's house closet, it was full of cloth hanging up and not that much space on the flooring to sleep in.

' _Why a closet though?_ ' Kagome really couldn't help but wondered, she was beginning to think Shinigami were a branch of weirdo after seeing their appearance and how they act.

"I will share a bed with you." Rukia decided as she closed the closet, her eyes then land on the longbow just beside the closet, "That's the bow you used last time?"

"Yea." Kagome nodded wondering if the Shinigami had noticed anything strange about the longbow.

"It's not a normal bow." Rukia lift the longbow and could felt some spiritual power coming from it.

"It's an ancient bow from another shrine, I asked to have it after sensing it power during a visit." Kagome gave the girl a half truth answered, the bow did came from another shrine in the past though and she did asked for it in a way.

Rukia just nodded and put the bow back to where it belong before checking out the room she would be staying for the time being, it was about the same size as her room in the Kuchiki main house.

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking about different staff, Kagome had learned some staff on how the Shinigami work and the six Shinigami placement in the different Squad, Rukia had even told her about her older brother being the captain of the sixth then that, she had also learned about different level of Hollows and what they call while she told her temporary roommate about her she knew about Shinigami and Hollows, and also about Reiatsu that supernatural being or people with spiritual power gave off.

The night soon came and with the finished of their simple dinner made by Kagome, they were about to retire the night after finishing their homework together when sudden they sense something appearing around the area.

"This feeling…" Kagome widen her eyes at the multiple presence she had sense, she didn't need long to recognize those presense was similar to the two Arrancars she had met before in the park.

Rukia on the other hand had felt the strong Reiatsu around, she took out the special-made cellphone that could track down Hollows, "1...2...3…" She intensely watched the dots appeared on the phone screen blinking, trying to find out how many of them had appeared.

"Rukia?" Kagome turned to Rukia in confused as she wondered what the girl was doing.

"Six of them?!" Rukia was frowning at the number of Arrancars level Hollows that had appeared.

"That many?" Kagome frowned at the revelation, she didn't like the idea of that many Arrancars appearing at all knowing how strong one could be but she also couldn't help wondering their motives as she could tell unlike normal Hollows they were intelligent.

"They're searching for Reiatsu." Rukia continued to intensely stared at her phone, trying to find out what those Arrancars motives in searching for Reiatsu.

"Are they searching for me?" Kagome couldn't help but remember their conversation about Hollows attract to get during lunch break, she really hope it was not that very reason because she doubted even the female Shinigami could went against six of them at once even with her joining in the fight.

"No, they're not coming this way." Rukia replied before finally realised what they were after, "They're not interested in the size of Reiatsu, it seem that they're after every human who has even a little bit of Reiatsu!"

Kagome widen her eyes before remember something important, "Are they going to go after Inoue and Sado too?" She was beginning to worried about the two that was still injured.

Rukia went back at staring her phone, "Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are nearby to Inoue so she should be safe. As for Sado..." she didn't find any Shinigami near to Sado before she noticed something, "One approaching him!"

"We should go help him!" Kagome almost instantly decided and went to grab her bow and quiver of arrows before being stop.

"It's dangerous." Rukia put a hand on Kagome's arm to stop the girl for doing something rush.

"I know but I can't just stay still knowing someone I know is in danger!" Kagome didn't really like staying still even during her adventure in the feudal era, nothing would change her for helping someone in danger.

Rukia could see the girl won't be easily convinced, not to mention she couldn't really left the girl alone since she had to go after the Arrancars too, "We will go together." She end up agreeing with a nodded before releasing her grip, letting Kagome grabbed onto her weapon before leaving the house to went after the Arrancars going after Sado.

It took them a few minutes to reach the destination by running, they were just in time to saw Sado running passed them from where Ichigo in Shinigami form and an unknown Arrancar was standing. Rukia had even called out to Sado but the guy just continued to ran, the two girls didn't need to saw what had happened to knew that something must had happened between the two males for him to ran away.

"Rukia…" Ichigo glance didn't turned away from the Arrancar in front of him even though he knew was behind him since he had heard Rukia's voice earlier, "Stay back and let me handle him."

Rukia stared intensely at Ichigo with her arm crossed, she could tell something was wrong with him, "Stay back, Ichigo." She made a decision after guessing what had happened between Ichigo and Sado for the latter to ran away.

"Huh?! What are you saging?" Ichigo finally turned around at Rukia's statement before realised she was not alone, "Higurashi? Why are you here?"

"I come to help out." Kagome simply answered before turning back to the Arrancar with white hair, he just stood there watching them without making a moved as if just waiting for them to finished.

"Higurashi, stay back too." Rukia took a slight glanced to the girl beside her for a second before taking out a candy bar with cute white rabbit head.

"Are you…" Ichigo quickly knew what that rabbit candy bar was.

"I said stay back and let me handle it." Rukia returned back Ichigo's words before raising the candy bar, "You're too eager." She finished and pop a candy into her open mouth.

Kagome watched Rukia's action in confused before she saw Rukia's Shinigami form left the body with slight surprised, the empty body of the girl just end up on the ground on her knee.

"If you're like that before the battle, You risk losing your life senselessly." Rukia continued on with her speech toward Ichigo.

"Rukia…you…" Ichigo slightly widen his eyes at Rukia's Shinigami form, "Your Shinigami power…"

"Are you shocked?" Rukia open her eyes to stared at Ichigo, "My Shinigami power did not return because of Urahara's gigai. So by removing it and living in the Soil Society which overflows with reishi, it was a matter of time before I regained my spiritual power."

' _I know Gigai was what Shinigami used to stay visible to human during their stay in one world but what are Reishi?_ ' Kagome staring at them with confusion but the least she understood about their conversation was somehow Rukia had lost her spiritual power and only recently recovered, it made her quite curious of what actually had happened to Rukia though but now was not the time to asked.

"Pyon!" The other 'Rukia' suddenly jumped toward Ichigo stopping their conversation.

"Wh-What are you?!" Ichigo was completely surprised by the sudden attack from the other 'Rukia'.

"Be good and stay back! Pyon!" The other 'Rukia' grab onto Ichigo front clothing.

"Huh? Pyon?" Ichigo was confused and sweated dropped, he tried to pushed the other 'Rukia' clinging against him away with one of his hand while the other one pointed at her as he look back to the real Rukia for an explanation.

"The Female Soul Reaper Association's most popular Soul Candy 'Chappy'. She's the first Soul Candy I tried to buy. There was a mix-up and instead, I got Kon." Rukia calmly explained which just left Kagome more confused, the girl only had small knowledge of Shinigami after all.

"No kidding!" Ichigo was still holding up against 'Chappy', "Then she's the one who was supposed to enter my body?!"

"Yes, pyon!"

"Hate to admit it, but I'm happy it was Kon!"

"How rude! Pyon!"

"Shut up! But damn, you're strong!"

"Rude! You're rude!"

"Actually, I'm shocked too." Rukia simply state as she watched the dramatic scene in front of her.

Kagome quietly watched the scene in front of her, it was rather funny for a short girl to be able to pushed Ichigo's head while Ichigo struggled to break free. She was going to laugh out when a movement from the corner of her eyes caught her attention.

Everything happened in a second, the Arrancar pointed hand hit against a pink barrier Kagome had instinctively put up, surrounding them as Rukia had already put out her sword trying to blocked the attacked.

"What?!" Ichigo was surprised at the sudden attack and the barrier around them.

"I won't be able to hold it for long." Frowning slightly, Kagome tried to maintain the quick barrier she had put up but she knew she won't be able to hold that long because of the lack of power put into the barrier.

Rukia quickly snapped out of her slightly surprised glanced toward Kagome, she went ahead swinging her sword toward the Arrancar to,shrove him away but also end up breaking the barrier too.

The Arrancar quickly move away before rushing back again with his pointed hand, Rukia quickly took action and blocked the attack with the flat side of her sword but still end up being pushed away by his strength.

"Rukia!" Ichigo turned back and called out while 'Chappy' clung tightly against him.

The Arrancar made a sudden stop, swinging his arm to shrove Rukia away. Rukia was sent flying back but with a flip she land on the pole of the street lamp before using it to jump toward the Arrancar to attacked with her sword but was easily blocked.

"Arrancar Dieciseis, D Roy." The Arrancar announce as he simply used his arm to blocked the shape blade without getting any injuries.

"Squad 13…" Rukia was going to report back her station but soon was being rudely cut off.

"Hey, no need to tell me." D Roy interrupted arrogantly, "If I listened to the names of everyone I'm about to thrash, there wouldn't be enough time."

"I see." Rukia jump back away a little, seeing as it was useless to continued with the position, "In that case...At least remember the name of my zanpakuto."

Kagome watched the fight in front of her, she had already notched an arrow and prepared to fire it toward the Arrancar if Rukia was in need for help but for now she would just watched and stay alerted.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia slowly turned her sword clockwise, her sword soon turned into a beautiful white sword Kagome had once saw, "Some no mai... Tsukishiro!" With a quick moved she disappeared from her spot and reappeared behind D Roy, she swing her sword and the ground soon lit up with white light circle around him.

"Wha-!" D Roy widen his eyes on surprised when suddenly ice slowly raised up freezing him from the circle of frozen ground they were currently stepping on, "What...is this?! Dammit!" He quickly jump up, breaking the ice before he could be completely froze by the ice.

Rukia just calmly look up from outside the circle of frozen ground, she didn't made any moved but standing still at her spot.

"Too bad, Shinigami." D Roy stop on midair and turned around laughing, "My true battlefield is in the sky! Your sword which freezes the ground, has no effect in an aerial battle!"

"Too bad…"

The frozen ground lit up again before pillar of light grow up toward the sky and surround D Roy, the light then turned into ice freezing him.

"Sode no Shirayuki is not a sword that 'freezes the ground'." Rukia explained as the pillar of ice started to cracked on it own and soon broke, "Everything within this circle is the freezing domain of Sode no Shirayuki."

When the ice broken into small pieces and disappeared into the circle of white light that began to close off, D Roy was nowhere to be found along with the circle of ice that was supposed to be on the ground.

Kagome watched in amazement at how quickly the small Shinigami had handle the Arrancar, she lower her bow and arrow since the fight had end before turning to the other side to saw Ichigo was still wrestling with Chappy. ' _What are they doing?_ ' She sweated dropped at the scene before she sense an evil vibe from quite close to them, she turned away and look up to saw another Arrancar was up there looking down at them.

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit hard since I had to put Kagome into the action so I hope the action was good enough and the Characters were not out of character so far. Anyway, I will continued to update monthly for the next two chapters but after that I won't be able to post monthly since I had no finish chapter after that and want to at least had enough chapters to last me for a while to post monthly.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The other three were still talking or 'playing' around until they felt a rather strong Reiatsu, Chappy had jump out of the way from Ichigo's back, letting the guy stood up to look toward the direction of the presence he had sense along with Rukia as Kagome continued staring toward the same direction.

"What? Was D Roy killed?" Standing in the air above in front of them was a male Arrancar with light blue hair, he was staring down at the four of them with both his hand in his pocket.

Sweated dropping slightly at the heavy atmosphere around, Kagome felt a bit sick and the strong evil vibe she could sense just didn't help much. She could tell the newly appeared Arrancar was strong, although she didn't knew if it was stronger than the emotionless one of the first two she saw or not since she could barely sense anything from that guy but that didn't mean she was not weary about the new arrival and her rather bad feeling about it.

"Oh well, I'll just have to...kill the three of you together." The Arrancar smirked evilly as he look down on the others as if they were just small ants, "I'm Arrancar Seis, Grimmjow."

On the other hand, the rest of the five Shinigami sent from the Soul Society were engaged in a battle with the remaining four Arrancar while both side not using their full strength yet for completely different reason.

"Which one?" Grimmjow asked after landing on the ground and releasing his Reiatsu for a while, "I'm asking which is the stronger one?" He continued when he got no respond from the three at all.

"Ichigo, Higurashi, let's retreat for now!" Rukia turned toward the other two in anxiety as she could tell either of them was strong enough to went against the Arrancar in front of them.

Within second before anyone could sense anything, Grimmjow was already in front of Rukia with his hand pierce through her stomach to everyone surprised.

"I guess this isn't the one." Grimmjow just state before pulling his hand out and drop the small Shinigami a side without caring.

"Rukia!" Both Kagome and Ichigo shouted out in concern as they saw Rukia limp against the ground without moving.

"You bastard!" Ichigo was enraged at what had happened to Rukia, he jump up into the air and posted his sword forward, "Bankai!"

Kagome was still stunned by the scene before she was snapped out of it by the power Ichigo's had released, the wave of power had send her away from her spot and slightly knocked against the nearby wall. ' _It's just like that time…_ ' She turned back to Ichigo who was now wearing all black and with black sword as she could sense his inner Hollow more clearly, clearer than the last time as if he was just near the surface of Ichigo being.

"Higurashi, stand back!" Ichigo warned the other girl before launching toward Grimmjow.

Kagome just nodded in understanding and moved aside before turning back to the limp body of Rukia, she had to checked on the girl injuries and see if she could do anything about it. She carefully moved toward Rukia, leaving Ichigo to deal with the Arrancar for the time being to do her work.

Squatting down beside Rukia, Kagome put up a barrier around them just in case and made sure it was stable enough before putting down her bow aside to checked on the girl, "Rukia?" She didn't get any response from the girl so Rukia must be still unconscious but she got no answered, she could see blood continued to spilled out from the girl injuries and her breathe was rather weak.

' _I have to do something before…_ ' Kagome frowned at the thought and her lack of equipment, she could at least tried to stop the blood if she had her first-aid kit. ' _What should I do? There must be something I can do!_ ' A memory suddenly flashed in her mind, it was about the time she had healed Kikyo.

Kagome had managed to closed up Kikyo wound, although she didn't really knew how it was done but that had something to do with being Kikyo's reincarnation too and the used of purifying power against the miasma in her clay body. This time was different though and not to mention Rukia was a soul, even if her incarnation Kikyo could heal normal people and she might able to do the same thing, that didn't mean she could heal a soul that was not a physical being.

' _No use thinking about it, I have to at least try to see if it work or not!_ ' Kagome shooked her thought away and place both her hand on top of Rukia's injuries, trying to called forth her spiritual power like when she put up a barrier instead of her purifying power.

A pink glow soon appeared and growing larger on Kagome hand after a few moment of concentration, it was a bit hard to channel her power on hand and also maintaining the barrier surrounding them at the same time but she still managed to do it without much problem and it seem to work as the blood flowing out was slowly stopping.

######

Back to Ichigo, his first attacked down toward Grimmjow was easily dodged but he quickly followed up with another swing of sword. Grimmjow just grabbed the sharp blade without getting injuries and pulled Ichigo forward before pushing him, sending the substitute Shinigami flying back a long distant away.

"Dimmit!" Cursing under his breath, Ichigo managed to stopped himself and jumped up away from the ground before Grimmjow suddenly appeared in front of him.

Grimmjow punch toward Ichigo who quickly dodged it with his speed before reappeared a step away to counter attack, he used his other hand to grab onto Ichigo's blade without moving away from his spot and then kick Ichigo on the stomach before the guy could even had time to reacted.

"Ugh!" Ichigo was send flying yet again but this time he spinned a few times before hushly landing onto the ground with a loud thud, a hole was formed in the middle of the empty road.

Grimmjow followed soon after with high speed, swinging his punch forward as he reached Ichigo who swing his sword to counter the attack, but actually his intention was to just stop the Shinigami movement by blocking the sword as he soon lift his leg and kick Ichigo sideway.

Ichigo was send flipping on the road a few times before finally crashed against the wall, this time unable to get up that easily because of the pain rushing through his body as he could only watched the Arrancar getting closer in the dark street.

######

Kagome had end up putting down her barrier after noticing the fight had moved to another location so she could focus solely on healing Rukia, she had already managed to stop the girl from farther blood lost but it was not that easy to heal up the injuries in a short time as she had barely close up the wound so far. During these whole time, she had tried to stay alert at the surrounding and so she had took noticed when the other four Arrancar had sudden increase in power which made her became weary until she had managed to sense the other Shinigami were still around facing them.

The sudden loud crashing sound nearby had caused her to slightly lost focus, the pink glow in her hand was now flickering but she had of course didn't noticed it as her attention had turned toward that direction. ' _What's going on?_ ' It only took her a second to sense Ichigo was there along with Grimmjow which made her worried since the sound could indicated many things but she couldn't just go to check on him and left Rukia alone, although the girl condition was somewhat stable now. ' _What should I do?_ '

"Higurashi?" A familiar male voice came from a side, there standing not far away from them was Sado who had left earlier but had end up coming back to checked on the situation.

"Sado, can you stay here to watch over Rukia?" Kagome quickly asked as she pick up her bow and stood up.

Seeing Kagome was in an hurried, Sado just nodded without asking anything but that didn't mean he was not concern since Ichigo was nowhere to be seen around where he had left the guy behind.

"Thanks, I will be back as soon as possible." With a grateful smile, Kagome took one last look toward Rukia to confirmed the girl should be fine for the time being before running off toward the direction where Ichigo and Grimmjow were currently in.

It didn't actually took long for Kagome to find them, she stopped a distant away to saw Grimmjow was punching Ichigo who didn't seem to even intent to block or counter back, making her frowned slightly. ' _What is he thinking just by staying still?_ ' She won't just stand there watching so she took out an arrow and notched it, taking aim for a moment before firing off toward the Arrancar.

It only took a second for Grimmjow to noticed the arrow toward him, he simply move back away before catching the arrow that was going to flew past in front of him with his bare hand, "Interesting, it just like Ulquiorra had report." His hand was burned by the pink light surrounding the arrow but he seem to be unaffected by it as he just tighten his grip and broke the arrow into halve.

' _He broke my purifying arrow just like that!_ ' Kagome widen her eyes slightly as she recalled a certain Inu Daiyoukai doing the same thing to her arrow, although he simply just melt the arrow into dust with his poison.

"It seem that you may be more fun than him." Grimmjow was in front of Kagome in a second and stab his pointed hand forward.

Kagome was surprised but that didn't stop her from avoiding the attack as she didn't want to had the same painful experience as Rukia, she instinctively and quickly put up a small barrier around herself just before Grimmjow's hand could land on her stomach.

Grimmjow was slightly surprised for a human girl to be able to withstand his attack before he smirked at the challenge, "I wonder how…" His fun was soon interrupted before he could even started.

"Leave Higurashi alone!" Ichigo rushed forward with his speed, swinging his sword toward Grimmjow from behind.

Grimmjow just moved aside, easily dodging the attack before raising his leg and kick Ichigo away but the guy managed to somehow block it with the black sword.

"Stay back!" Ichigo shout toward Kagome as he tried his best to hold off Grimmjow to gave the girl time to escape.

"It's that all you got?" Grimmjow taunted as he move his unused hand and punch Ichigo on the stomach, sending the guy flying back away yet again, "Or are you just holding back? I will have you use your full strength and I may know a way." He smirked evilly and turned back toward Kagome.

Kagome was slightly startled by the sudden attention back to her as she soon noticed Grimmjow lift his hand toward her, she quickly put more power on the small barrier still around her as she prepared for the impact before the hit land, "Ugh!" The force against the barrier had caused her to cried out slightly, she could even felt the impact from within the barrier which caused her to stumble slightly before the barrier went down.

"That's all you can do?" Grimmjow loosen his fist and grabbed onto Kagome's neck.

' _I can't breathe._ ' Kagome frowned as she tried to broke free of the grabbed, her bow had dropped onto the ground when she was being lift away from the ground by the back.

"Your opponent is me!" Ichigo launch forward with his sword, his attack missed as Grimmjow moved up away bringing Kagome along.

"Let me...go…" Kagome forced her purifying power onto her hand which was touching Grimmjow wrist that was grabbing on her neck.

Grimmjow just tighten his grip on Kagome slightly, stopping the girl useless struggled, "Don't disappoint me will ya, Shinigami! You used your Bankai and the only thing that improved was your speed?" His glance was on the Shinigami, slightly displeased at Ichigo lack of action before he throw Kagome away.

"Ugh!" Pain rash through Kagome's body as she slam against a wall before dropping down to the ground, her vision was getting blurry and she could felt something wet dripping down from her head.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Unnoticed to Grimmjow because of the dust around when he had crash land, Ichigo was already up and swing his sword forward to send a blasts of black with an outline of red wave toward the Arrancar.

Grimmjow widen his eyes in slight surprised and crossed his hand in front of his face just as the blasts hit him, he was of course not knocked down that easily but he did get very small burn-like injuries across his exposed chest and hand while Ichigo was panting hard.

"What was that trick just now?" Grimmjow lift his arm in front of him as he stared at the Shinigami, "Ulquiorra didn't say anything about that in his report, Shinigami!"

"So maybe I won't disappoint you huh, Arrancar?!" Ichigo didn't turned his glance away from the enemy, he was concern for the girl but he

"Hahahaha...Now we're talking, Shinigami." Grimmjow laugh out like crazy as things were starting to get interesting, "Finally...You're worth killing!"

Kagome looked toward the voice with her blurry vision, she could tell the Arrancar was barely injured which was not a good sign for them but what caught her attention was Ichigo who was now standing there holding onto his face. ' _This is not good..._ ' She frowned slightly as she could sense Ichigo inner Hollow more now as if it was near the surface of his being, she knew things would turned out bad so she had to do something about it.

"Hey, how long are you gonna stand there, Shinigami?!" Grimmjow was getting impatient as he watch the Shinigami standing there doing nothing, he was focus on Ichigo so he didn't noticed Kagome had managed to stood back up.

Kagome tried her best to ignore the pain and dizziness as she wobbled toward Ichigo who was not really that far away from her, "Kurosaki…" Seeing as he was not responding to her called, she do the only thing she thought might work by making close contact with his person just like she once did to Inuyasha since she could purified Inuyasha's Youkai self so she should be able to done so too.

* * *

 **It was another hard chapter since I'm not just writing fighting scene but also had to made Kagome fix into the scene. I knew the last scene will have many reader think I'm going to pair Kagome with Ichigo but actually I have not decided on the pairing yet so you can just see her as being her helpful and caring self by doing anything she thought might help out. Anyway for those that pair her with Byakuya, I actually like him more than Ichigo just like I like Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha (You can just said I like male character like them) but having them in a relationship may be hard to write so let see how first. I plan to write slow romance so this story might not had any actual romance in it but there might be slight hint of romance in this story that will lead to the pairing for the sequel which I had already plan to write.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ichigo could hear his inner Hollow mocking him and trying to gain control over his body, he tried to stop the process but it was getting harder to do so as he slowly losing his subconscious when suddenly he felt someone leaning against him from behind. Warm and gentle wave of power rash through him at the contact, he could see pink light surround him for a moment before feeling himself getting back control over his body as the inner Hollow suddenly went silent.

"What…" Ichigo widen his eyes in shocked as he look back to saw the pink light source was from Kagome, the girl had went limp onto the ground with blood dripping out from her injured head just as the light disappeared.

Grimmjow was getting impatient, he was about to drawn his sword but paused for a moment at the sight of a pink light surround the Shinigami from the other girl. He just didn't really know or understand what had happen but he quickly abandoned the thought as it was not really important.

Just as Grimmjow was going to continue to draw his sword from the stealth, a dark skin man appeared behind him, "Put down your sword...Grimmjow." The man spoke up coolly without any emotion.

"Tosen!" Grimmjow put his slightly drawn sword back at the presence.

"Tosen? The captain who disappeared with Aizen?" Ichigo quickly recognized the name and the person appeared.

It seem that Grimmjow appeared in the living world on his own account, bringing some Arrancars with him without permission so Tosen was here to brought him back. Ichigo of course was not happy by it but there was nothing he could do, he was left with knowing the full name of Grimmjow and his inability to protect his friends alone in the quiet night.

"Have the Arrancars returned to Hueco Mundo?" Renji arrived with slight injuries from his battle with one of the Arrancars, "Did you win?"

"I lost." Ichigo responded without looking at the Shinigami.

Renji could tell Ichigo was in down mood yet again and he knew the reason so he didn't spoke anything regarding the guy lost, "Let's bring the girl back to Urahara's shop." He turned toward the unconscious and limp girl not far away instead before moving to scoop her up but soon paused for a moment at the power coming off from the girl.

Ichigo just nodded as he took a look toward Kagome in thought of what had happened just a few minutes ago regarding his inner Hollow, he decided to asked the girl directly later on and began to left the area with Renji toward Urahara's shop.

Unknown to them, someone has watched everything that had happened so far. The emotionless young man had been given a mission to gather information on the two onna, he would continued do it without getting noticed and report back to Aizen what he had found.

They didn't took long to arrive in Urahara's shop, Rukia was already brought there by Rangiku and she was now heal by Orihime, and Hitsugaya was also there too with already treated injuries so the place was slightly crowd.

"It look like we will have a lot of work to do today." Urahara cast a glanced toward Tessai as he watched Renji entered carrying the unconscious Kagome inside and placed her on the other side of Rukia who was inside the oval orange light of Orihime's healing power.

"How is Rukia?" Renji turned his glanced toward Rukia after placing Kagome down as he went to stood aside while Ichigo went to sat down beside Orihime.

"Her injuries had already stop bleeding when she was brought here. It seem that someone had heal her beforehand." Answering Renji was Urahara who had cast a slight look toward the other unconscious girl at his statement.

"Who would had heal her?" Renji wondered not noticing the look from Urahara.

"Who knows?" Urahara shrugged even though he could kind of guessed by what he had heard from Clad.

Tessai had went to seat down on the other side of Kagome to check on the girl's injuries when he felt something strange, his slight paused caught Urahara attention after his small talked with Renji.

"Is something wrong?"

"Higurashi's power is already slowly healing her injuries on it own." Tessai answered before placing his hand slightly above Kagome's body, channeling his power to added with the healing.

"I never heard of any human having the ability to heal on it own when unconscious." Hitsugaya who was standing aside, frowned at that.

"Hmm…" Urahara placed a hand under his chin in thought, there was something strange and familiar about Kagome's power which he would be doing some research on to get the answer.

* * *

After everything going black for Kagome, she felt herself floating with pain coursing through her body even though she should be lying still on the hard ground that she knew she had land onto. It was a weird feeling and it was just getting weirder when she felt warmth rushing through her body, lessening her pain as she soon felt herself going into a more peaceful rest.

Kagome didn't knew how long she had lost conscious, she slowly awaken and felt the presence of others around herself. She was slightly alert at first but soon recognised their presences as she open her eyes to saw a familiar Japanese style room before noticing Rukia unconscious figure lying beside her in a familiar orange light oval dome.

"What happen?" She frowned at the pain and dizziness she felt as she tried to sat up.

"You should not be getting up since you are not completely heal yet." Rangiku came into the view as she stop Kagome from getting up.

Kagome slightly nodded and lay back down resting a bit, she was not really going to complain since she was still in pain, although the pain seem to had lessen much.

"So…" Kagome spoke up again and sat up after her dizziness had reduced, she really want to know what had happened to the others before she could go back to fully rest and recover.

"I find you and Ichigo injured after the fight with an Arrancar and bought you both to Urahara's shop." Renji was the one to answered Kagome previous question, he was leaning against a wall with Hitsugaya standing not far away beside him.

Kagome slightly nodded before turning sideways toward Rukia, "How is she?" She tried to check out on the girl injuries but it was hard to tell without closer look.

"Her injuries is already starting to heal so she should be fine." Orihime turned her glazed toward Kagome, "How are you feeling?" She was concern for her new friend but she need to concentrate on healing the more injured Rukia so she was unable to heal Kagome.

"Sore and tired." Kagome simply state what she was currently feeling, she could tell her neck was most likely bruised and she also sustain some broken ribs and some head injuries that would need more than a week to heal.

"What had happen?" The silent Hitsugaya asked as he stared at Kagome with his arm cross.

"Rukia took notice of multiple Arrancar around the area, one of them was going after Sado so she went to help out. I had offered to help out too and she agreed since she couldn't left me alone either..." Kagome began to told the small captain what had happened but not in detail, leaving out the detail on her fight with the arrancar and Ichigo's inner Hollow since he didn't want others to find out.

"Did you do anything to Kuchiki before going after Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya stared suspiciously at Kagome as he could tell she had left out some detail.

Kagome was not trying to hide anything purposely, she just didn't felt like being questioned about her power, "I have kind of...heal her." She was unsure, not because of answering the captain but rather their upcoming question, she had a feeling they were like to know the extent of her power now with the revelation.

"You can heal too?" That had caught everyone attention, Orihime was slightly surprised that someone might had similar power to her.

"You can say that." Kagome nodded and slightly sighed, she really didn't feel like explaining but she knew they want some answered, "I didn't had the necessary thing to tend on Rukia's injuries back then so the idea of using my power to heal her just come up and it just somehow work."

The room went silent after that as they went into their own thought, Orihime on the other hand just nodded and put her attention back to focus on her work. Kagome could see the Shinigami was having thought about her healing power for maybe different reason but she decided to just let them be as she recalled something and look around for her bow and arrow.

"Where is my bow?" She had not saw her weapon anywhere and turned toward the two spiky-haired for an answered.

"It must be still on the area I found you."

"Great, the police must have already got my bow and thought I had something to do with what happen there." Kagome groaned as she lay back down feeling a headache coming up.

"We have sent Shinigami to deal with the problem, I can ask them to return your bow to you." Rangiku told the girl and offered.

"Thanks." Kagome move her arm away from her head to look toward Rangiku with a grateful expression before she felt her eyes lid getting heavy and she soon gave in to the need of rest.

The next time she wake up, the others were already gone which mean she was alone in the room. She sat up from the futon she was lying on and stretched her body, she was surprised that she didn't felt any pain or tired like she had felt when she had previously woken up which made her wondered how long she had sleep.

' _What time is it?_ ' She began to look around for anything that could show her the current time before searching in her pocket to see if her phone (Her mother had brought it as a gift) was inside and was lucky that it was still there.

"9: 48…" She watch the date and time on her phone screen before she widened her eyes, "I'm late for school!" She quickly get up from the futon and soon felt slight pain caused through her body to made her groaned and sat right back at the futon.

She had completely forget about her injuries deal to the lack of pain since she woke up but that didn't mean it wasn't still there, it just that the injuries was not that serious enough for her to feel any pain with small movement. She really wish the injuries were completely heal soon since she won't be able to practice archery and attend PE without feeling any pain, although she was already quite used to just ignored the pain.

After the pain was gone for the time being, Kagome got up again to exit the room to look for Urahara since it was not polite to left without saying anything to the owner and she still had to know the others condition. She was most concern about Rukia deal to her serious injuries but she could still sense her around the shop so she must be alive, although she was not sure how well she was doing.

"Want to join me, Higurashi-san?" Entering one of the living room or dining room, Kagome quickly caught Urahara attention as he look up toward the open door with a smile.

Kagome nodded and closed the door behind her to went to sat on the right side of the table, she need to hurry to school but that didn't mean she didn't had a few minute to talk since she was already late anyway.

"How is Rukia and the others doing?" She asked straight away without wasting any time as she help herself to get some tea since Urahara didn't look like he intend to do anything except drinking his own tea.

"Kuchiki-san is currently resting in another room, her injuries is not fully heal yet but she will be fine in a few days. As for the others, they are either resting in their place or attending school." Urahara place down the tea cup on the table as he replied, "Oh before I forget, Inoue-san had said she would help you tell the teacher about your absent so you can just rest for the day."

Kagome nodded and felt herself relax more, she would had to thanks Orihime later.

"How are you feeling then?" Urahara asked after taking a sip of tea.

"I didn't feel that much pain now. Thank you for healing and treating on my injuries." Kagome really appreciate it as she knew her injuries could be quite painful from when she tried to walked toward Ichigo while being injured. Talking about Ichigo, she wondered how he was doing with his injuries and inner Hollow.

"You should thanks yourself and Tessai." Urahara just wave the graduation off with his unused hand.

"Myself?" Kagome blinked in confused as she didn't understood what it had something to do with herself since she didn't and couldn't do anything about her own injuries.

Urahara stared at Kagome strangely for a moment before he state, "Your injuries were already beginning to heal, although not much, when you are brought here. It seem that your power have somehow done that on it's own or you just unconsciously use your power to heal yourself." He quietly staring at the girl, waiting to see her reaction to what he had revealed.

Kagome widen her eyes in shocked as she didn't knew her power could heal herself without her consciousness, it was the first time something like that had happened and she never heard or know of any other miko who could done something like that so she really couldn't understand why her power reacted like that.

' _It remind me on how the Shikon Jewel had heal it bearer on it's own…_ ' That thought had brought her many memories, most of them were her adventure in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others but she also recalled a certain memories with her injuries heal faster than the other kid when she was young. ' _Does that also had something to do with my power too?_ ' She couldn't help but frowned as she only now realised that she herself was not normal from the very beginning and she was not a normal miko at all either with how her power had work.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! There is a reason Kagome was able to heal herself and how she heal faster than the others when she was just a kid, can anyone guess what is the reason? All would be explained in later chapter so stay tune!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day Kagome attend school like usual but with Rangiku this time since she would be taking charge of looking after me for the time being until Rukia was heal. Things seem to had return to normal with the other Shinigami absent from school without any question (The memories of them had been deleted from the other students and teacher), Sado and Ishida still absent from school while the others continued to attend school but there was still something abnormal happening around too. Tatsuki was acting strange around Kagome or when looking at Ichigo, and Keigo was absent from school (Although no one really took noticed until lunch break or even that bothered by it).

' _I wonder what's wrong?_ ' Kagome stared at the girl talking to Orihime normally as she pack her bag to left since school had end, she didn't knew why Tatsuki was acting like that (Although not unfriendly) toward her so suddenly but she could somewhat tell that the girl was having some thought or question about her and was hesitated to spoke it out.

"Kagome, let's go do something else before we go back." Having been bored this whole time playing student alone, Rangiku really was excited to just dragged the one she would be watching over temporary until Rukia recovered to had some fun.

Kagome snapped out of her thought and turned to Rangiku, "Like what?"

"We can do some shopping."

It had been a while since Kagome went shopping with someone since she had spend her free times to train, she didn't mind spending time to get to know her new shinigami friend but the fight with the Arrancar had made her think she would need more training to get stronger not just so that she could protect herself but to help the other out too.

"Maybe next time, I want to do something else if you don't mind."

"What on your mind?"

"Training." Kagome gave an one word answered before she added, "After what had happen the other day, I feel like I shall train more so that I can be more useful."

Kagome had not once thought of training herself during her travel in feudal era for the Shikon Shard since her companion back then could took care of themselves but now was different, she had to worried for not just her family but friends and not to mention she was the one somewhat gotten into the whole Shinigami battle Arrancar business so the least she could do was to not get in their way by getting stronger.

"I will pass." Rangiku didn't need time to decline the younger girl suggestion as it was not her idea of being fun while in the human world but she couldn't left the girl alone either, "I will take you to Urahara shop, there is a training ground you can use and the other may be willing to help you with it if you ask them." She quickly come up with a situation for them both, not only she could left her job to the others but also spent her times to go shopping without being scolded by her captain.

Kagome didn't knew if she should be happy or not with the idea since she didn't really want to train with many people around, there was still things they didn't knew about herself which she didn't really knew how to answer without giving out on her time-travelling experience fighting with demon that couldn't be proven at all, and she doubted they were knew anything as she had not heard about Soul Society or see any Shinigami like them during her time in the feudal era.

' _Ehm, I wonder when did Soul Society exist? Or maybe it had already exist back then but no one know about it?'_ It seem that there were more question regarding the world they exist than she knew, she most probably had to gave up her secret to know about them but maybe they might even had some answer to the reason behind demon cease to exist in this era. ' _What should I do?_ '

She didn't like being watch but she knew it couldn't be help since she had already caught the Soul Society attention with her being target by multiple Hollow for an unknown reason, she didn't t really want to added another thing for them to be curious of her and end up asking her for questioning or experiment regarding herself as a miko or the previous holder of the Shikon Jewel that she didn't want anyone to know about it in case someone evil manage to took the information and end up finding way to create something similar.

"Kagome!" Rangiku called out more louder as the girl had not been spacing off without answering her previous few called.

"What?" Kagome snapped out of her thought for the second time today, she then noticed that Ichigo had stop beside them.

"I will take you to Urahara's place." Ichigo offered with another intention, he had something he want to get some answer from the girl but just asking her to talked to him alone would caught the others attention which he wish to avoid.

"Sure." Kagome could tell the guy had something to asked her, most likely about what had happened yesterday so she just agreed. "Rangiku, you can go shopping and let Kurosaki take me there if you want. The shop is not that far away and he should be able to watch over me for a short while."

Rangiku stared at the two for a moment, she could tell the two had something to talked about. She was curious yes, but decided to let them talk it out since she could just question the girl later anyway.

"Well, captain should not be angry with me since there will be someone looking after you for a short while. I will ask Orihime to go shopping with me then and met you in the shop later to take you back." Rangiku went toward Orihime after that.

"Shall we go?" Kagome turned to Ichigo to asked, gotten a nodded from the guy before they exit the classroom together. "How is your injuries?"

"Fine, it should heal soon." Ichigo didn't really want to recalled how he got injured or the girl beside him and Rukia got injured because he was not strong enough, "What about you?"

"It should be heal soon like yours, I will just have to used this time to train on my power, excluding archery practice of course." Kagome did curse about her injuries but she was not the type to continued drilling of the past, her time would be better used on training on her still not that stable power so that she could maintain her barrier longer and also maybe learn how to release her purifying power directly.

Ichigo went silent for a while, not really getting over with the fact that he was not able to protect his friends yet again but he also know better to drill on it for too long now and there was still things he need to do and asked, "Did you done something to stop my inner Hollow yesterday?" He straight out asked as he had also took noticed that no one was near to them to be able to hear their conversation.

"You could said that." Kagome didn't really want to go into detail but she knew the guy would want an explanation since it had done something to him, "Well, I didn't really know how I did it but I just thought that maybe I can somehow purify your inner Hollow too since I can do so to a Hollow. So, did it work?" She was not really sure since she had went unconscious right after that, she could still sense his inner Hollow still but not that strong like yesterday now.

"You did manage to silent him." Ichigo only answered with what he knew, he didn't knew how the girl power work on his inner Hollow but he was glad that she could stop it from gaining control over him yesterday and it seem to had quiet down for the time being. He would had to used the time to learn how to stop it from gaining control on him in the future and he did already had an idea on who could help him with that.

"Good to hear that it somehow work." Kagome didn't really want to said out loud about his inner Hollow was still there, although not that sensible now but she knew that the one carrying it should had notice it too, "Anyway, I want to do some training to get stronger so Rangiku suggest me to go to Urahara-san's shop and ask the others can help me with that. Do you know who should I ask to help me with that?"

"I'm not sure, maybe Urahara or Yoruichi since they are the one to train me on how to fight and use my Shinigami power." Ichigo recalled those training he had with those two and thought that it should be best to warn the girl first, "Urahara training can be quite hard and sort of crazy so I think you should ask Yoruichi or just train with the other girls."

Kagome went into her thought, she already cancel out Urahara in her list of people she would asked to train with acts hearing the sort of crazy training part. She could asked Yoruichi but she only talk to the older woman once and was not familiar with her, and the other male Shinigami were out of question too since they didn't look like the type to train with female so that left the two female Shinigami in my list or I could just train with Orihime or Sado.

' _Hmm, it's rather hard to decide. I can tell Rangiku was not the type to train from what happen earlier and training with Sado feel kind of weird so that left Rukia and Orihime in my list…_ ' During her whole thought, Kagome had not noticed that they had already left the school and were about to reach Urahara's shop.

Ichigo on the other hand just left the girl to her own thought since he can't really help her much with training or thinking of list of people to help her with that, he only spoke up when they reached their destination, "We are here."

Even in her thought, Kagome had took notice of her surrounding so she had stop right after Ichigo stop and managed to avoid bumping against him, "Thanks for taking me here, I will see you at school tomorrow." She smile toward Ichigo and bid him farewell before she turned to walked toward the shop.

Ichigo didn't said anything since he didn't knew if he would be able to go to school tomorrow but he didn't really concern about it, the thing he most concern was how to find those people that could train him and made them agreed to help train him.

"Welcome, Higurashi-san." Entering the shop, Kagome was immediately greeted by Urahara, "Are you here for something?" He had a small knowing smile on him that was quite noticeable.

Kagome state suspiciously at the older man in front of her, she had not knew him for long but she had a feeling that he knew more than he had let out, "Rangiku told me that there is a training ground below the shop so I was wondering if I can use it to train and practice with my power?"

"Sure, you can use it whenever you want, the others most likely will use it to train soon anyway." Urahara agreed in a second as he already knew some of them would want to train after what had happened, "Do you want me to help you with your training." He didn't like to work but he was quite curious on what the girl could do and want to see first hand on her power.

"No, I will maybe ask Rukia or Orihime to train with me when they get better." Kagome quickly decline the help before she asked, "By the way, how is Rukia doing?"

"She should be completely heal by tomorrow." Urahara began to lead the girl toward the underground training ground as he replied.

They walked toward a room and soon Urahara lower himself to open a tatami floor, and to her surprise there was a ladder leading down to a really large room. The inside had a high ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees that resemble a real life sandy hill.

"Whao…" Kagome stared wide eyes at her surrounding when she reached down the training ground, it was a surprised to see such a large space underground which made her wonder how they build it.

"No one will be able to sense your power from the outside so you didn't need to concern about attracting unnecessary attention." Urahara explained as he stood beside the completely surprised girl.

"That's good, I don't want to attract Hollow to here because of my training." Kagome nodded and turned toward Urahara, "Thanks for letting me use the place to train, I will left before the sunset."

"I'll left you alone to your training then." Urahara just nodded before he turned around to left the room to do his own things, he would maybe came to watch her train later on to see what other things she could do with her power.

* * *

 **This is the end of the chapter, it took me a few months to finish this one so I hope that everyone like it. There aren't any action in this chapter as I think our character will need time to rest before things start to heat up again. Kagome had decided to train more and what's better place to train then the Urahara Shop underground training ground? Anyway, Kagome will most likely had a training partner since she couldn't really get strong enough to protect and help out in a fight just by practicing own her own. Could anyone guess who are they? The answer is actually quite clear.**


End file.
